


Someone Rescues Her From The Storm

by missrachelberry04



Series: Someone Rescues Her From The Storm [1]
Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anastasia (1997) References, F/M, Princesses don't marry Kitchen Boys, Secret Relationship, home love family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 34,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missrachelberry04/pseuds/missrachelberry04
Summary: The whole world is divided for me into two parts: one is she, and there is all happiness, hope, light; the other is where she is not, and there is dejection and darkness...”― Leo Tolstoy, War and PeaceWhat happens when Dmitry finds Anastasia in the snow the morning after the murders? At what expense will it cost to save her? How far will he go to protect the girl he loves?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first time writing a fanfic, I've been working on it for a couple of months so I hope ya'll enjoy!

                                                                             

July 16th, 1918

 

He was the only one left in the tiny room he shared with the other servants. It was morning and he knew he needed to get to the kitchen to help prepare breakfast. He got up from his makeshift bed, thinking if he should change into one of the other 3 outfits he owned or leave what he had on. He didn’t have access to laundry so he chose the latter. When he walked into the kitchen he could hear the cook talking to one of the guards. 

“Really?” The cook said in disbelief. “The kitchen boy? I didn’t think he had it in him. Well, I guess I’m not too surprised the princess Anastasia was always quite the little whore. I guess that explains where he snuck off to last night.” The cook stood there laughing trying to cut potatoes for the family’s breakfast. He didn’t realize Dmitry was standing behind him.

“What did you say?” He asked with anger in his voice. “What did you call the princess?” He stood there waiting for the cook to answer, hands already balled into fists.

“Oh, we were just talking about you and your whore.”

The next thing he knew Dmitry was punching the cook. The guard ran to pull him off. 

“Count your days Sudayev! When the Tsar finds out about you and his precious daughter you’ll be a dead man!” The cook yelled and the guard pulled Dmitry away.

  

 

Anastasia threw herself on the bed she shared with Maria, tears streaming down her face, clutching the letter to her chest. She felt a hand gently on her shoulder. She looked up to see Olga with a sympathetic look on her face. Anastasia sat up so her oldest sister could climb into bed with her. Olga opened her arms for Anastasia to crawl into. She sobbed into Olga’s chest while her sister stroked her hair.

Olga had always been the protective sister, acting almost like a second mother to her. She warned Anastasia multiple times that she would end up with a broken heart, but still, here she was letting her youngest sister cry into her jeweled dress. 

“He’s honestly not worth all of these tears Nastya.” Maria scoffed

“Maria’s right”Tatiana commented, “just think soon we will be in Paris with Nana and you will be able to meet a handsome duke or if you lucky maybe even a prince.”

“Dmitry was my prince” Anastasia blubbered through tears

“Oh please Nastya, he’s not a prince he was a kitchen boy, a street rat! I’m not surprised Papa had him dismissed. Did you really think you were going to get away with sleeping with the help? I’m surprised he didn’t have the boy killed for deflowering his precious Anastasia. Princesses don’t marry kitchen boys.” Maria always made things worse. 

“I need to talk to Papa!” Anastasia exclaimed as she jumped off the bed heading towards the bedroom door.

“That’s enough Maria!” Olga protested, “ and you are not going anywhere. It’s time for bed you can talk to Papa in the morning when you are more level headed.”

Pouting Anastasia sat back down on the bed and opened up the letter from Dmitry.

 

 

 

 

> _Dear Nastya,_
> 
> _I’m so sorry that I must leave you this way, I wish I was able to say goodbye to you in person. I do not know how, but your father has found out about us, and I know that it is better for both of us If I leave. Please don’t be sad, and try not to worry about me, I will figure out a way to get back to you, I promise. I love you, and I will do whatever it takes to protect you. I know things are becoming more and more difficult, but it’s all going to be ok. Just think soon we will be in Paris, walking along the Pont Alexandre III hand in hand. Life will be simpler and these threats of war will be over. Soon we will be together in Paris. I promise that as long as you will have me, I will be here for you, and though I have to leave, even in a crowd of thousands I’ll find you again._
> 
> _Love your Dima_

 

All four girls dressed for bed and turned out the lights. As Anastasia lay in bed she thought of exactly what she would say to her father in the morning.

But morning never came… 

 

It was just after nightfall when the gates were closed behind him. He has no idea what to do, where to go, everything he knew, everything that was important to him lied behind those gates. He turned around to face the Ipatiev House thinking ‘if only there was a way to get back inside.’ He didn’t dare risk it, he knew he was a dead man if he tried to get back into the house. Yet he still couldn’t bear the idea of leaving. Just up the road, there was a wooded area, he figured that was his best bet to find a place to hide out for the night. He found a tree that was big enough for him to lean against, but far enough in that he couldn’t be seen from the road.

He felt himself drifting off to sleep, but was suddenly woken by something. He could hear a commotion coming from the house. As he walked closer, he realized the sounds he was hearing were screams. He ran to the gates trying to figure out if there was a way he could get over the wall, that was when he heard the gunshots.

There were so many he couldn’t keep track. All he could hear was the sound of gunfire mixed with screaming, he didn’t even realize he was yelling. He shook the bars of the gates calling out her name. It wasn’t until he felt warm tears rolling down his cheeks did he realize how completely silent it had become.


	2. Chapter 2

Dmitry walked through the fresh snow still numb, from what he didn’t know. Staying out all night in the freezing temperatures, or from the gunshots and screams, he could still hear ringing in his ears. 

He turned to face the road ahead of him with a heavy heart. There was no reason for him to stay now. He had just under an hour before sunrise, before everyone knew the events that transpired in the night. He had to get out of Yekaterinburg, maybe even out of Russia. If anyone found out he worked as a servant for the Romanov family he may suffer the same fate.

As he walked up the road he saw something in the distance. In the darkness and cold, he walked closer to it. Then he realized it was her. He ran to her preparing himself for heartache. He sunk to his knees when he saw her. She was lying on the side of the road, there tracks all around her from the recent snow. Her signature white Romanov dress stained crimson with blood.

He cupped her pale face rubbing small circles on her cheek with his thumb. “I’m so sorry Nastya,” He let out a soft sob, “I’m so sorry I should have been there with you, I should have protected you.” He leaned down pressing his forehead against hers. Then he suddenly noticed her shallow breaths. He looked down to see, there it was slightly moving with her chest. The jeweled pendant on her blue sash, shattered but still carried a fragment of a bullet.  

He quickly scooped her up in his arms, trying to figure out where he could take her. Racing against the rising sun he found an abandoned shed a couple of miles up the road. He carried her inside, gently laying her on the ground. He opened his suitcase that carried the few belongings he had. Pulling out an extra set of clothes he had and delicately changed her. He took off the coat he was wearing draped it over her hoping the warmth from new clothing would keep her alive. 

Thank goodness he knew how to build a fire. Luckily the damp air in the shed didn’t cause the fire to burn out. 

“Where am I?” She whispered as she slowly regained consciousness. 

“It’s ok, you’re safe, I’m here.” He gently helped her sit up. 

_ “ _ Who are you?” She didn’t remember him. 

“You don’t remember me?” She shook her head with a confused look in her eyes. 

“Where am I? What’s going on?” 

“You don’t remember anything from last night?”

“No” she whispered, he could see the fear in her eyes.  

“Do you know what year it is?”

“I can’t remember anything!” She cried tears beginning to roll down her face. 

“Hey it’s ok,” he cupped her face and tilted it up to look into her eyes. Oh, how he could melt into those beautiful blue eyes. “It’s ok, I’m going to help you, my name is Dmitry, it’s July 17th, 1918. We are in Yekaterinburg, but it’s not safe for us here, I’m going to figure out a way for us to get out.”

Her breathing slowed down, she sat there for a moment then looked up at him. “Dmitry? What’s my name?”

He though for a moment, even something as simple as her name could be a way of knocking on death's door. “Anya, your name is Anya.” 

“Anya?” She asked confusingly.she thought maybe hearing her name you help trigger some part of her memory. “What happened? How did you find me?” Still puzzled by the whole situation. 

“I was traveling when I found you, to where yet I don’t know. I saw you in the snow, the dress you were wearing was covered in blood, and it looks like someone tried to shoot you.” He stood in front of her holding her dress. He knew the blood stains were from her family members. Most likely her older sisters protecting her as always, shielding her from the gunfire. 

“Why would someone want to kill me?”

“Judging by this dress I’d say you were an aristocratic, with the way the revolution is going soon everyone who has ties to money will be under fire. You were lucky your symbol of wealth saved you.” He hated lying to her but he knew it was safer this way. 

“I don’t understand.”

He held the pendant in his hand rubbing his thumb over where the bullet was lodged. “Your pendant stopped the bullet from hurting you.” He handed her the pendant and laid the dress down beside her. She suddenly had flashes of people dancing in elegant dresses similar to the dress that lay beside her. 

“If I wasn’t shot then whose blood is this?” She asked examining the dress in her hands. 

“I don’t know.” He whispered. The less she knew the better. “You should probably get some rest though. I’m sure you’ve been through a lot. We won’t be able to leave until nightfall anyway.”

He sat there trying to think of a way to get them out somewhere safe. He knew now that there was no hope for them in Russia. It figured he’d try his best to get them to St. Petersburg where he would find his friend Vlad. Vlad was good about forging exit papers, he could help get them all out. ‘And we’ll go from there’ he thought. 

Dmitry had finally drifted off of to sleep, his mind still reeling, when he head her blood-wrenching screams. He sprang up from the ground ready to see someone hurting. She was tangled up in his coat, thrashing around.

He ran to her dropping to his knees beside her, “Na-Anya!” He called. “It’s ok, it’s ok I’m here.” 

She sat up and clung to his chest crying. He held her and rubbed small circles into her back. He held her tight while she cried. “I’m here, it’s ok.” 

Once her heart rate returned to normal, she sat up wiping tears away from her face. “I don’t know where I was, but it was cold and damp. There were flashes of gunfire and screams. I was screaming for help but no one heard me.” She looked up at Dmitry as if she was asking him what it all meant. It pained him to see her like this, so lost and confused. He wished he could help her, tell her everything was going to be alright. But the truth is that it probably wasn’t going to be alright. 

He tried to get up so he could move back to the other side of the shed where he was sitting, by she grabbed his arm. 

“Stay with me? Please?” Her eyes still filled with terror. 

He sat back down and covered her with his coat once she laid her head in his lap. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the Kudos hope ya'll are enjoying the story. This chapter is a little longer than the previous two! Happy Reading!

When nightfall hit they began walking, Dmitry had put his second shirt on to somewhat help him from the cold. He let Anya wear his coat, scarf, and the set of clothes he put on her until they could find her something more sensible to wear. They walked in silence taking breaks when they needed.

They kept walking until they got to a small village they were halfway to Redva, there they could find somewhere to stay before they continued on to Perm. As they walked through the square Dmitry noticed a display with women’s clothing in a storefront window. He grabbed Anya by the arm and pointed. “Look, that outfit would look great on you.” It was a simple white cotton shirt with a brown skirt.

“So what we wait for the salesman to open up and buy it?”

“No we don’t have time or money for that, I’ll pick the lock, and once the door is open you go in grab the clothes and I’ll stand guard.”

She looked at him shocked by the whole idea. “But that’s stealing we can’t do that! Besides what if we get caught.”

“Hey sometimes in life you have to take your chances and take what you need. It will be fine just go in grab the clothes off the display, and look there is even a coat and shoes next to it.”

“But I don’t like those shoes.” She flared at Dmitry.

“Does it matter, they are just shoes?”

“If I’m going to steal them I’m going to take what I want.” She turned and marched off towards the store.

Well, she certainly didn’t lose her attitude Dmitry thought.

“Are you sure you know how to pick a lock?” She asked as he examined the doorknob.

“Of course I do, you think I haven’t broken into a store before.”

“Well, I’m just saying because you really don’t look like you know what you are doing.” She stood there leaning against the window.

“Well, I can’t concentrate when you are talking.” He fumbled around trying to pick the lock with a nail he had found. He could feel her watching him.

“Well, if you think you can do a better job then be my guess.” He stood up and moved so she could give it a try.

She pulled a pin from her hair bent it a little and used it to jiggle the handle. In no time the door swings open. She ran in, grabbed the clothes and coat off the display then disappeared into the store in search of better shoes.

Dmitry stood outside the door watching for anyone outside. If she was still as stubborn as she was before she’ll never let him forget she’s was the one that got the door open. To be fair she was the one that showed him how to pick locks.

She was still inside the store, there was no one in sight but suddenly he thought he heard a dog barking. There were footsteps coming from above, he didn’t even consider the idea that the store owner lived above. “Shit, Anya, we have to go!”

She ran to the front of the store carrying the clothes, coat and a pair of boots. He grabbed her hand just before he saw a light come on down a hallway. They ran through the square around through an alleyway until they knew they were safe.

“Ok, I think we’re good.” He breathed heavily.

“I thought you said we weren’t going to get caught?”

“We didn’t get caught, but it was quite the rush wasn’t it.” He laughed. He missed joking around with her, but yet it still wasn’t her.

“Well at least I got the shoes I wanted, now turn around.” She twirled her finger signaling him to turn. “I need to change, turn!”

He turned till she was done changing. When he turned back around she was dressed in her new skirt, shirt, and a simple brown wool coat, she had grabbed a pair of short lace-up boots. Her outfit was simple and plain but she was still beautiful to him.

 

They continued until about mid-morning when they finally reach Redva. Stopping to rest on a bench at a nearby park. They split a loaf of bread Dmitry had gotten before he was forced to leave. The maid snuck it into his bag, and he wasn’t sure when they would be able to find food again.

“Do we still have to hide?” She asked.

“No, I think we’ll be ok here. We can stay the night here then make our way to Perm. From there we’ll take a train to St. Petersburg.”

“Do you even have money for us to stay the night? What about train tickets?”

“I have some, maybe enough for a nights stay, but I'll have to figure out what to do when we get to Perm. We’ll go into Redva find a place to stay, hopefully, some food, then we can start again in the morning. It will take a few days to walk to Perm.”

“But I’m tired of walking Dmitry!” She protested. There it was her signature Anastasia pout, even if she didn’t remember.

Though it felt like a lifetime ago it was only a few days ago that she was still a grand duchess. She wasn’t used to these harsh conditions, having to survive off the world around you. “I know, but unless we can find something better this is our best option.” He moved close to her and put his hand on her knee, habit.

She looked at him out of the corner of her eyes. “What’s in St. Petersburg?”

“Hopefully some answers, I have a friend there. I think he can help you. We’ll go to Petersburg I’ll find Vlad, and then… well, I guess we’ll go from there.” He gave her a reassuring smile, hoping it would put her somewhat at ease.

They walked into the town of Redva, they decided they would spend a little bit of the money on food first, then try to find a place to stay. They went to the market and bought a few items, cheese, bread, dried meat, and a couple of milk bottles. They could refill the bottles with water once they finished the milk.

As they walked through the town they stumbled across a small inn. There weren’t any signs of Bolsheviks in sight so they thought it would be a good place to stay. Anya decided that she would talk to the innkeeper, to her surprise Dmitry didn’t argue. To be fair he had seen her negotiate her way out many things including the punishment from her father when she was caught sneaking out of the palace to follow Dmitry. He had to pretend that he saw her in town and was bringing her back to the Tsar.

She walked up to the woman at the desk, he had no idea what she was going to say. “Hello Madame, I was wondering if you possibly had a room available for tonight. See my husband and I were looking for somewhere to stay.” The woman looked at her then looked at Dmitry, she didn’t say anything so Anya continued. “We don’t have much money, see we eloped because my father didn’t approve of us. After everything that’s happened since the war you have to spend as much time possible with the people you love, and we wanted to spend our lives together.” The woman looked at her sympathetically, Anya knew she had the woman hooked, she just needed to reel her in. She took the money they had and put it on the desk. “This is all we can pay now, we can work to make up the difference.” She stood there staring at the woman hoping she had convinced her.

“Save your money dear, I remember what it was like to be young and in love once too.  My husband Pyotr, God rest his soul, died a few years back. He was fine one day the next he was so sick he couldn't get out of bed.” The woman seemed choked back a sob, “I’m sorry dear. How long are you two needing to stay?”

“Just for tonight.” Dmitry stepped up to talk to the woman, he put his arm around Anya’s waist to look more convincing that they were actually “married.” “We plan on traveling to Perm, so from there we can catch a train to Petersburg.”

“How are you planning to get to Perm? You two don’t plan on walking do you?” They didn’t answer her the just looked at each other. “My son Nico, he will be making a delivery to Perm tomorrow, he can take you with him.”

“Oh, no we don’t want to inconvenience you or your son.” Anya protested.

“Oh it’s no inconvenience at all, and he’d be happy to do it.” She handed Anya a key to their room and showed the way. “Dinner will be served around 7 pm so be sure to come down.” With that, they went to their room to get settled and rest before dinner.

“Why did you say that we had eloped?” Dmitry questioned Anya once they were in private.

“I had to come up with a story, she fell for it didn’t she? We don’t have enough money for two rooms anyways. Besides, I think people would find it strange that we were traveling across Russia together and staying in separate rooms. I’m just glad she believed someone like me would marry someone like you.”

That wasn’t Anastasia talking.

Dmitry turned away from her and took a deep breath hoping she didn’t see the pain on his face.

“I didn’t mean it like that.” She stumbled on what to say. “It’s not that you aren’t someone worth marrying, it’s just that we just met and I don’t really know you that well.” She felt bad for what she had said, she didn’t know where it came from.

“No, it’s fine.” He cleared his throat changing the subject. “We’re both tired anyway we should probably get some sleep.” She was sitting on the bed already so he grabbed a pillow and threw it on the floor so he could lay down.

“You don’t have to sleep on the floor, I don’t mind sharing the bed. It’s fairly big enough we can both have a side to ourselves.” She laid down on her side and drifted off to sleep.

He laid down next to and turned to face away, he knew he shouldn’t let her comment get to him. He knew it wasn’t Anastasia talking, she didn’t remember what things were like before. But still, even before her family was killed he never would have married her. Princesses don’t marry kitchen boys.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter. Enjoy reading!

It turns out that Nico worked as a truck driver collecting supplies from Perm and brought them back to Redva. He made a trip to Perm at least once a week. It was midday when he dropped them off in town. 

“Thank you so much for everything Nico, we really appreciate it.” Anya thanked Nico once they had arrived in Perm. 

“Oh It’s is no problem at all Miss Anya, my mother wanted to wish you and your husband safe travels. She wanted me to give this to you two.” He said handing a basket full of goodies to Anya.

“Oh, no we couldn’t possibly, you and your mother have already done so much.” She protested.

“It’s our pleasure, besides my mother wants to help the two of you. Just take the basket.” Nico handed the basket to Dmitry who smiled at him in thanks. “Well, I better get going, best of luck to you both.” With that, he drove away. 

“So now what are we going to do? We still don’t have enough money to pay for the tickets.” Anya looked up at Dmitry for guidance. 

“Here is what we are going to do. You are going to take this basket, and see what she gave you.” He said handing her the basket.” Then take the other money and get a few more things so we are sure that we have enough food for when we get to Petersburg. I’m not sure what it’s going to be like when we get there. I’m going to get us some money to pay for the train tickets. Meet me at the train station, okay?”

“You aren’t going to rob someone are you?” She questioned him. 

He rolled his eyes at her idea. “No, I think I have a way to get us some money without having to resort to that.” They agreed to meet each other at the train station within an hour. 

Dmitry stood outside the pawn shop for what seemed like an eternity, holding his dad’s watch in hand. It was the only thing he owned that was his father's. The only thing that had any value. It pained him to even consider the idea of pawning it, but they needed money to get to St. Petersburg, and he would do anything to keep his precious Anastasia safe. 

When he arrived at the train station Anya was sitting on a bench with all of the food Nico had given them, as well as what she had bought. She was staring at a family sitting on a bench a few rows away. The father sat on the bench reading the paper while the mother got on to the two children. A little girl about 8 years and a little boy about 5 years had been playing with a ball, but the little boy fell. The mother was worried the little boy hurt himself. The kids reminded Anya of someone, but she wasn’t sure who. Then she saw the paper the man was reading. She was so focused she didn’t even hear Dmitry come up behind her. 

“Anya?” She jumped “Are you okay?”

She quickly turned to look at him still a bit dazed, “Yeah, Dmitry? Who are those people?” She said turning back to the family. 

“I don’t know they are just a family traveling as well.”

“No, on the newspaper. Who are they?” She looked at him hoping he could give her some answers. 

He looked a little more closely at the newspaper the man was holding. The front page had a picture of the Tsar and Tsarina. He turned and saw a paper laying on a bench nearby grabbing the paper so fast he almost crumpled it. He read the headline. _ Dethroned Tsar found dead!  _ There was nothing written on the rest of the family. Either their bodies hadn’t been found yet or they were keeping things quiet. Thankfully there was no mention of Anastasia. 

“It’s just the Tsar and Tsarina.” He said handing her the paper. He wasn’t sure if she was going to remember anything. He eyed her carefully as she read the front page. 

“He looks familiar, but I don’t know why.” She said still examining the photo of her parents. 

“It’s probably just because he’s the Tsar, his photos use to be everywhere.” He looked down at her. “Come on we need to get tickets so we can make the next train to St. Petersburg.” 

She folded up the paper, stuck it in her jacket pocket, and followed him to the ticket counter. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics = Flashbacks

When they boarded the train most of the compartments were starting to fill up. They were able to find an empty one towards the back of the train. Anya and Dmitry sat together on one side of the compartment leaving the other side empty.

“I’m tired of traveling.” She sighed looking over at Dmitry.

“We're almost to St Petersburg, once we get there we can stay for a little while.” He opened his suitcase pulling the book out and handed it to her “Here, it’s going to be a long ride so why don’t you just try to relax.” He knew how much she liked to read.  Sometimes they would stay up all night in the garden, her reading to him.

“Where did you get this?” She asked taking it from him. The book was worn and the leather binding had definitely seen better days.

“It was my father’s, he used to read it to me as a boy. It’s the only book I’ve ever read. I’ve read it about a hundred times. You can borrow it, it might make being stuck in a compartment with me a little better.” He laughed.

She held the book in her hands, opening it she read the title page. “ _War and Peace_. I don’t know if I’ve ever read this before. I guess there is a first time for everything.”

They sat on the train waiting for it to leave the station. Anya was already reading the book when an older couple opened the compartment door. “Sorry to bother you kids, but the other compartments are full do you mind if we join you two?” The man asked.

“Of course not.” Said Dmitry, Anya was too engrossed in her book to notice the couple.

A few hours into the train ride Anya grew tired. She put her train ticket to hold her place in the book and set it down on the seat beside her. Grabbing her coat she laid down on the bench seat using Dmitry’s lap as a pillow and draping it over her shoulders. She didn’t know why but she felt a little more at ease when she slept near Dmitry, like the terror that flooded her dreams wasn’t as strong when she knew he was watching over her. Before long she was fast asleep.

He looked down at her sleeping, she had already been through so much, suffered great losses and yet she looked so at ease. He admired the way her hair fell around her shoulders, he always loved how beautiful she looked when she was sleeping. He always thought she was beautiful, from the moment he met her he knew she would be his one and only weakness.

 

 

 

 

> _Anastasia had always loved when they hosted grand balls, she was only 15 and in a few months, she would be 16. She couldn't wait to celebrate her 16th birthday everyone dressed up in breathtaking gowns and regal suits. She had spent most of the night dancing with her father, her sisters, and her little brother.  Mama didn’t like for her to take Alexie out into the crowd of people dancing, but she wanted her brother to have a little fun before it was his bedtime._
> 
> _Anastasia stood next to her sister Maria they were talking about the handsome soldier that had asked Olga to dance, Maria thought his name might be Gleb, but she wasn’t sure. That was when one of the servers walked up to them with a tray full of champagne, as she reached out to grab one her second oldest sister Tatiana slapped her on the wrist. “What do you think you are doing, you know you aren't old enough.” she scolded. Anastasia’s mouth formed into her signature pout. The server just looked at her and smirked. She had seen him many times before, he worked in the palace kitchen, but there was something different about him tonight. He definitely looked cleaner, but still thin. She couldn’t figure out what it was but something about him caught her eye so she smiled at him, then walked away looking for the hor d’oeuvre trays._
> 
> _It was over halfway through the night and Dmitry was dying to take a break, he was off champaign duty and he had about 15 minutes before they began to serve the coffee and tea. He stood outside the palace in the garden staring up at the stars. Oh, how he loved the night sky in Petersburg, almost as much as he loved the sunsets. He was so lost in his own thought he didn’t even hear her footsteps behind him._
> 
> _“Oh, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to disturb you.”_
> 
> _He turned around to see her, he didn’t mean to stare but there was something about the way the Petersburg stars lit up her face. The jewels on her pink ball gown sparkled in the moonlight. Her hair was fixed into a braided crown with curls falling everywhere._
> 
> _“It’s ok. I’m sorry your highness I can leave if you want me to.” He turned to walk back towards the kitchen._
> 
> _“Don’t go!” She called after him. “You can stay, I didn’t mean to interrupt your break.” Dmitry Walked back over to where she was standing eyeing the soft smile she had on her face. “It’s Anastasia by the way, you don’t have to worry about formality, I’m not a real stickler on that stuff. What’s your name?”_
> 
> _“Dmitry”_
> 
> _“Well it’s nice to meet you Dmitry” she held out her hand waiting for him to shake it. Reluctantly he did. He was trying to figure her out. Why would a Princess be interested in talking to a kitchen boy? “What are you doing out here?”_
> 
> _Why was she interested in him, there were much better things she could be doing right now rather than talking to him. Like dancing with her sisters, for example. “I’m taking a smoke break before I have to serve the coffee.”_
> 
> _“I don’t see a cigarette.”_
> 
> _“I don’t actually smoke,” he chuckled. “I just needed a reason to get away for a little bit. Why are you out here?”_
> 
> _“Same, I just needed a break.”_
> 
> _“What fancy balls aren’t your thing?”_
> 
> _“No” she protested, “I love balls, I love dancing, the beautiful dresses, the fabulous food, I’m sure I would love the champagne too if anyone would let me have some.” She rolled her eyes at the last statement. “I just need some air, sometimes it gets to be too much surrounded by people. It’s suffocating sometimes being waited on, everyone always bowing. I’m sorry you probably don’t want to hear about how hard it is to be a princess.”_
> 
> _He didn’t know why but he strangely cared about what she had to say, he almost felt bad for her. Here he was thinking royals liked being waited on hand and foot. “No don’t apologize, I just never knew royalty could feel that way. I get it though. You’re in a crowd of thousands, but something feels off.”_
> 
> _“Lonely,” she whispered, “I’m surrounded by people but somehow I still feel lonely.” The smile on her face had faded, she didn’t know why she was saying these things. She’s never talked to anyone about this, not even her sisters. But for some reason, it seemed so easy to talk to Dmitry. “I should probably get back inside before they send out a search party.”_
> 
> _“Yeah,I should probably get back to my job too.” He sighed. She turned around to walk back into the place. “Anastasia!”_
> 
> _“Yes?”_
> 
> _“If you ever feel lonely when you are in there just look to me, I’ll be the on smiling back.” As he walked back towards the kitchen he heard her call his name._
> 
> _“Dmitry!”_
> 
> _“Yes princess?” he said spinning on his heels to face her again._
> 
> _“Do you think maybe we could do this again, talk sometime.” She wasn’t sure why but something in her told her she wanted to see Dmitry again._
> 
> _“As you wish princess.” He smiled at her, and just before he turned to leave he bowed. He knew it probably wasn’t a good idea talking to the princess but as usual, he didn’t care what people thought about him._
> 
> _Anastasia had the biggest smile on her face as she walked back inside. When she returned to the ballroom her sisters flocked around her asking where she had run off to. As the night when on she went back to her routine of dancing and mingling. When she felt overwhelmed by all the people she would look across the room and smile at a certain server and she didn’t feel so alone anymore._
> 
> _Just as the guests were starting to leave she ran over to the table where the desserts were,  grabbing one of her favorite cookies before they cleared out the dishes. Dmitry walked up to the table to pick up an empty tray when she grabbed his arm. “Meet me in the garden, just after midnight.” He barely had time to register what she had said, when he went to question her she was already gone. Running back across the room to say goodbye to the guests that were leaving._
> 
>  

 

Dmitry could feel himself drifting off to sleep and leaned his head against the window. When he woke he looked down to check the time forgetting that he no longer had a watch. “It’s just past 3 a.m.” he heard a voice say. It was the woman sitting across from him, she smiled as she put away her pocket watch. 

“We still have a long way till Petersburg.” He commented.

“How long have you two been married?” The woman asked pointing towards Anya still asleep on his lap.

 **“** Not long.”

She looked over at her husband who asleep against the compartment wall. “I can tell by the way you look at her, you love her very much.”

“More than you know.” He sighed. He looked back at the woman but she had drifted off to sleep again. He could feel Anya beginning to stir. She was having another nightmare. He put his hand on her shoulder and gently woke her.

She sat up quickly gasping and looking around as if remembering where she was, then she looked up and saw Dmitry. “Hey, it’s ok.” He reassured her. “You were probably just having a nightmare.”

She sat up on the bench, taking a moment to herself. “Have you slept?” She asked him.

“Some.”

She moved to the other end of the bench, folding up her coat and putting it in her lap. “You can lay down and I’ll sit up. So you can sleep.” She gestured to the makeshift pillow.

“I’m ok, I don’t mind sitting up really.”

“Dmitry.” Was all she said. She looked at him with her stubborn eyes. He knew she wasn’t going to back down so he laid his head in her lap. He couldn’t completely lay down because of how tall he was compared to the train bench but he was able to relax a little. She watched him as he fell asleep, brushing some his hair out of his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG we finally got a flashback! Anastasia and Dmitry are so cute in flashbacks, they are also probably my favorite parts to write. I hope ya'll enjoyed and stay tuned for more!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! :)

It was just after noon when they arrived in St. Petersburg, Dmitry wanted to find Vlad as fast as he could and get Anya away from anyone that could possible recognizer. He grabbed her hand to guide her through the sea of people at the train station. They walked to the market where he would sell stolen goods as a boy, where he met Vlad. There was an old woman in a corner booth that sold scarfs she knitted. Dmitry walked up to her calmly.

“Dmitry! I didn't know you were back in town. We were all so worried about you.” The woman exclaimed.

“I just got back into to town actually. I’m looking for Vlad, have you seen him?” Dmitry asked the woman.

“Of Course! He’s staying at the Winter’s Palace, but you didn’t hear it from me.”

Thank you so much! Oh, can you not tell anyone you saw me? I don’t want to take any chances in a time like this.”

Dmitry grabbed Anya’s hand and walked through the market and into the town square. He turned down an alleyway leading them towards the palace. As if it were yesterday he was weaving in and out between builds, a short cut he had to the palace. They stopped on a bridge overlooking the Neva. The sun had just begun to set.

“Welcome to My Petersburg!” He gestured to the city behind them. “This is where I grew up, in the gutters and streets of Petersburg. I learned everything I know from my father, he taught me to see what’s ahead.” Anya just looked up at Dmitry intently listening to every word he said.

Dmitry stared at the sunset. “My father use to bring me here.” He admitted. “He’d put me on his shoulders so I could have a better view.” She looked over at her. Imitating his father he shouted, “Bet you could see all the way to Finland from up there Dima!”

“Dima?” She asked laughingly.

“That’s what he called me.” He sighed. _And Anastasia._ He turned and started walking towards the palace again.

Once they arrived he took her around to the back gate, the gate he used when he would go to town. Surprisingly it wasn’t chained shut, he took her to the servant entrance,and tried to shove the door open but there was something barricading the door on the other side. He walked around till he found a window behind some shrubbery that was partially boarded up. He took off a couple of boards and was able to slip inside. Making sure there wasn’t a Bolshevik hiding inside he called for Anya to climb in as well.

They stood inside the kitchen, it was colder than it use to be, there was no longer a warm fire in the furnace, the smell of fresh bread filling the air. He looked around remembering what his life was like, working in this kitchen. “Where are we?” She asked him softly.

“We’re in the palace, the royal family used to live here. I know Vlad must be here somewhere.” They walked through the palace, he watched her cautiously as she examined her surroundings. Admiring the architecture and what was left of the Royal lifestyle. After the family was forced to leave, the palace must have been raided. Where beautiful artwork once stood, empty walls now covered in spider webs. Paintings of the royal family had been destroyed, many of them slashed through, frames broken.

They walked into the grand hall, where all that remained untouched was the chandelier hanging above. There was a strange chill in the air, memories of the grand balls once held there danced around them.

“I’ve been in this room before!” She gasped. The look of fear across her face worried him. “There was a ball, everyone was beautifully dressed.” She continued. “We danced, there was champagne, I stole a sip!” She closed her eyes as if trying to remember more. She opened them and sighed. There was nothing else. 

Vlad walked into the ballroom seeing the couple, it took a moment before he recognized who it was. “Oh my goodness!” He exclaimed scurrying over to Dmitry. “Dear boy, I was so worried about you.” Dmitry smiled and hugged his old friend in reassurance that he had survived.

Vlad looked over to see the girl, still a little shaken looking around the room. “Is this? Did you too actually?” Vlad had so many questions as to how Dmitry had managed to run away with the young princess.

“No!” Dmitry tried to cut him off before he revealed too much. He gave his friend a stern look that doubled that he would explain later. “Anya!” He gestured for her to come over. “Anya, this is my friend Vlad.”

“Hi, Vlad!” She smiled and shook his hand.

“Do you mind if I talk to Vlad in private?” He questioned. She just nodded her head. “Will you be ok?” He asked still a little concerned about her remembering. She just smiled and nodded again.

Vlad and Dmitry walked into a nearby room and closed the door. “What happened? Why are you calling her Anya?” He shouted.

“Lower your voice, I don’t want her to hear us.” He stood there for a second, listening for her, then continued. “Look, she doesn’t remember anything, she doesn’t even know who she is. You’ve heard about the Tzar’s death correct?”

Vlad nodded slowly.

“Well they didn’t just kill the Tzar, they murdered the entire family. I don’t know who and I don’t know why. That day, I got into a fight with the cook and I was dismissed. The next thing I knew there were gunshots. The whole family, gone. I found her in the snow and when she finally came too she couldn’t remember anything, not even her name.” He explained to Vlad how they traveled together all the way from Yekaterinburg.

“But I still don’t understand, why not just explain to her who she is?” Vlad questioned.

“Because it’s too late for that, I already have to pretend like I don’t know her. If I go back on everything she’s going to hate me. Besides if the Bolsheviks find out she’s alive they are going to come after her, for all l know they could be looking for her already! I can’t risk putting her in danger like that.”

Vlad could tell that Dmitry still deeply cared for the princess. “If you are trying to keep her safe then why bring her to St. Petersburg?”

“We need your help. Her grandmother still lives in Paris right?”

“Yes.”

“We need travel papers, we need a way out of Russia. I know your the only one that can help us.”

Vlad just shook his head and looked at Dmitry. With a heavy heart, he confessed. “Even if I can get you the travel papers, there is no guarantee out of Russia. A train ticket isn’t as affordable as it once used to be especially not to Paris. I’m sure you two didn’t travel all the way here with a pocket full of gold. Look I will do whatever it takes to help you two, but face it Dmitry, it’s going to take a little time for us to get her out.” Vlad looked at his friend, he knew there was no way Dmitry was going to give up on the girl he once loved.

“Well then I guess we better get settled, tomorrow we start doing whatever we can to get those tickets.” Dmitry was about to walk out the of the room when Vlad added one last comment.

“She’ll break your heart Dmitry.” He sighed.

Dmitry turned to look at him. “Jokes on you old man, she already has.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter is sad. Grab your tissues!

He walked Anya upstairs to where the bedrooms were located. She walked through each room looking around, trying to decide which one she wanted to claim as her own. Surprisingly she chose Olga’s room it was right across the hall from her old bedroom. He, however, chose Anastasia’s room. 

Once they went to their separate rooms he closed the door and locked it behind him. It had felt like years since he was last in this room, like another lifetime. He looked around the room, remembering the nights they spent together. When it was too cold to meet in the garden he would climb over her balcony.  He opened the balcony door and walked out, the July air hitting his face. Her balcony overlooked the garden. He could see all the way to the waterfall, where their secret spot lies beneath.

He turned back and observed the room, the dressing table in the corner was destroyed. The mirror had been completely busted. The drawers pulled out and ravaged through. What jewels she had in her room were either gone or broken. There was a string of pearls that had been busted and rolled across the now dingy carpet.

He sat down on the bed, the bed where they spent so many nights tangled in each other’s limbs. This was the first time he had a moment to himself, the first time since his entire world came crashing down. He buried his head in his hand and tried to take deep breaths. He had never been much of an emotional person in the past, it went against everything his father had taught him. It wasn’t until he met her did he let the walls he had so carefully built down. He couldn’t hold back the tears anymore. They were tears of pain, frustration, and heartbreak.

A part of him felt as if he had lost his family as well. This life was all he had known for the last 3 years. He never interacted with the Tsar and Tsarina much besides serving them, but he knew how much they loved their children. Olga was sweet, but stern, she was always warning him to be careful of his relationship with Anastasia. He didn’t interact much with Tatiana. Maria was always joking around with him, and Alexei, little Alexei. Dmitry never had a little brother, but Alexie felt like a little brother to him. He was always happy, whether he was stuck in bed all day or allowed to go outside, he always had a smile on his face. He shared things with Dmitry he knew he could never share with his family, he once told Dmitry he wasn’t afraid to die. With every new medication discovered or “cure” given to him, he knew it was never going to work. Death was inevitable, and he was ok with that. His sisters often forgot how mature he was, but Dmitry didn’t. Alexie trusted Dmitry and Dmitry trusted Alexie, him and Vlad were the only people that he ever told about him and Anastasia. Of course, he kept the more intimate details between him and Anastasia.

He knew he should be happy, Anastasia was alive. But to him she wasn’t, her body had been inhabited by some different, someone he didn’t even recognize. It was almost like she had died along with the rest of their family. He felt like a part of him died that night too, his heart.

Nights in the palace were troublesome for everyone, the halls filled with the echoes of screams. Anya wasn’t the only one who suffered from nightmares. Most nights Dmitry would find himself alone in the Ipeviet house, the rooms would be empty, hollow. He would call out but there was no one there to hear him. Then suddenly she would appear, facing the barrel of a gun. Some nights he was holding the gun, other nights a faceless guard. She was always calm, staring the shooter square in the eye. He would hear the click of the gun being loaded, and just before the trigger was pulled, as if like clockwork every night. The screams awoke him, her screams. And just like clockwork, he would run across the hall to check on her. Every night he would stay with her till she fell asleep, then he would return to the room that once was hers. Return to bed, the bed he shared with a ghost.

 

 

A few days later Dmitry walked through the garden, it didn’t seem as grand as it had before. The flowers were lifeless, weeds overtaking the carefully manicured shrubs. He walked to the back of the garden, to the waterfall. The water had been shut off, the pile of rocks covered in moss from the moisture. He pushed the curtain of ivy out of the way, slipping behind the waterfall. The small grassy area he once knew was gone. Now covered in weeds, even the bench was covered in overgrown foliage. He sat there remembering when times were simpler. 

> _ It was just a little after midnight, Anastasia stood in the garden by herself. The chill of the midnight air gave her goosebumps every through her housecoat. She waited until she thought he wasn’t going to show. Suddenly she heard someone walk up behind her. When she turned there he was towering over her. “I thought you weren’t going to come.” She said looking up at him.  _
> 
> _ “I wasn’t sure if I should, associating with the Princess does seem like a good way to get dismissed. But something told me I needed to come.” He looked at her with nothing but the moonlight shining off her ivory skin. _
> 
> _ She walked over to a nearby bench and sat down. “I thought maybe we could talk, get to know each other better.” _
> 
> _ He walked over to where she was but didn’t sit down on the bench next to her. “Why? Why would you want to get to know me? I’m just a kitchen boy is all there’s nothing else to it.”  _
> 
> _ “I don’t know, there is something about you though. Have you ever explored the garden before?”She asked changing the subject.  _
> 
> _ “I’ve walked through here a few times, it’s just like all the other palace gardens.” He still wasn't sure why she had asked him to meet her.  _
> 
> _ “But it’s not like every other garden. Come with me.” She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the maze of a garden. He had no idea where they were going. Further and further into the maze, he felt like they would never get out. Finally, they reached the waterfall, it was in a corner of the garden probably more for aesthetic rather the necessity. To him, it looked just like an over the top waste of water.    _
> 
> _ She squeezed his hand and looked up at him. She pulled him towards the back of the waterfall, suddenly they were behind a curtain of leaves. Behind the waterfall there was a small grassy nook. Nothing much but a simple bench. Anastasia moves to sit on the bench, Dmitry looked around not saying anything. The sound of the waterfall sounded like rain against a window.  _
> 
> _ “This my secret hiding spot. Nana, my grandmother, she used to bring me here as a child. She said this was where she would get away, hide from the terror of the world, even if only for a little while. My sisters don't even know about this place. Just me, nana, the senior gardener who keeps it clean, and now you.”  _
> 
> _ “Why me?” He questioned. “Why show this to me? Why bring me here?” He looked at her confused.  _
> 
> _ “You probably think that tonight was the first I saw you, the first time I ever noticed you.” She smiled mischievously at him. “It wasn’t. I remember the day you arrived at the palace. You ran into a table and knocked over a 200-year-old vase.” She giggled. “I remember mama was so furious, Papa had to convince her to let you stay. The cook wasn’t too sure about keeping you but, when The Countess Lily Malevsky-Malevitch says the boy stays, well the boy stays. I’ve always wanted to talk to you, I just didn’t know how, and when I saw you in the garden this evening I knew I couldn’t give up on this opportunity.” She smiled at him and motioned for him to sit next to her on the bench.  _
> 
> _ He walked over and sat next to her, looking up at the sky he spoke. “The stars are even more beautiful here than in the garden.”  _
> 
> _ “Stars, hide your fires; Let not light see my black and deep desires.” She recited. _
> 
> _ He looked at her perplexed, not only by her knowledge but by everything about her. She looked over at him trying not to focus on that fact that he was staring at her.  _
> 
> _ “It’s Shakespeare.” She explained.  _
> 
> _ “I’ve never read it, I’ve only read one book in my entire life.” She looked at him curiously. “War and Peace. My father used to read it to me as a boy, now I only read it to remember him. I tried to read other books, but it was never the same. ‘Tolstoy and the Bible are the only things you need to know. Don’t let anyone ever tell you different Dima.” _
> 
> _ “Dima!?” She exclaimed. He’d never seen anyone light up at the sound of his nickname.  _
> 
> _ “It’s what my father used to call me.” He could feel himself smiling, it was an unfamiliar feeling.  _
> 
> _ “I like it, can I call you Dima?” She asked.  _
> 
> _ “Sure.” He chuckled.  _
> 
> _ “Well Dima, since we missed our chance at the ball would you do me the honor of dancing with me?” She stood up, holding her hand out to him.  _
> 
> _ “I don’t dance, I don’t know how to actually.” He slightly blushed.  _
> 
> _ “Don’t worry I’ll show you!” Before he could protest she was pulling him up off the bench to meet her.  _
> 
> _ “Ok, it’s simple just put your hand on my waist, I’ll put mine on your shoulder, and we just spin.”  _
> 
> _ He looked at her cautiously, placing his hand where she ordered and taking her other hand in his own. He took a deep breath. She must have sensed his nerves because she began to lead them around the small grassy area. She giggled as the twirled, h could feel himself melting into her eyes. Suddenly they stopped moving, but his head was still spinning. “Maybe we should stop spinning.” He whispered.  _
> 
> _ “We have stopped.” She echoed his tone.  _
> 
> _ He towered over her, sinking deeper and deeper into the ocean of her eyes. He could feel his heart pounding, Anastasia could feel the same. Then as if on cue she stretched onto her tiptoes, leaned and kissed him. Though a little stunned, he kissed her back softly. She pulled away before anything more could happen and took a step back from him.  _
> 
> _ “I always dreamed my first kiss would be in Paris with a handsome prince.” She confessed.  _
> 
> _ He didn’t know what to think, did she regret kissing him, was he her first kiss. He prayed he didn’t ruin it for her. He tried to open his mouth to apologize, but nothing came out.  _
> 
> _ “I’m glad that wasn’t how it happened though.” she beamed. “Because that was better than any dream I’ve ever had.” She walked over to him taking his hands in hers, rising up again she leaned in, this time kissing him on the cheek. “I should be getting back now, but I do hope to see you again soon Dima!” With that, she had disappeared under the waterfall. Leaving him there speechless.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right in the feels! :'( Tortured Dima makes me so sad, but is so needed. I hope you enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading!

After a little over a month of living in the palace, they were able to start making their way to getting train tickets to Paris. Dimitry knew all the ins and outs of the palace, he knew where that rations were stored, he even knew where the family kept their most prized possessions, the ones they did not want to be left out in the palace. Dmitry did whatever he could to earn money for their tickets, even if it meant selling the only things left in the the palace the reminded him of the family that once lived there. He found whatever he could to sell at the market, some old candlesticks, paintings that had been gifted to the family and left in storage, various sets of fancy dinnerware, the ones that hadn’t been demolished in the raids. Vlad continued to create fake papers and passports for Russians fleeing the country, those that were willing to pay the price. 

Anya was able to find a job as a street sweeper. Of course, not the most glamorous job, but every little bit counts. She knew there was something in Paris, she didn’t know what but it must be important. Dmitry kept insisting they figured out a way to get to Paris sooner. She didn’t know why maybe he was in a hurry to get rid of her. Take her to Paris, then take off. 

She was stuck in her head, as usual, not paying any attention to what was going on around her. That’s when she heard the shots, at least they sounded like gunshots to her. She threw her broom, yelling. “NO!” The next thing she knew she was on the ground and there was a man towering over her.  He reached out to help her up. 

“It was a truck backfiring, comrade. That's all it was. Those days are over neighbor against neighbor. There's nothing to be afraid of anymore.” He was still holding her arm where he had helped her up. He handed back her broom and noticed her hands shaking. “You're shaking. There's a tea shop just steps from here, let me…”

“Thank you!” She didn’t let him finish grabbing the broom from him. She looked up at him and met his eyes. They looked familiar, she felt like she had seen him before, but of course, she couldn’t remember.

“What’s your hurry?” There was something about her eyes that seemed oddly familiar. 

“I can’t lose this job, they’re not easy to come by.” She rushed to get back to sweeping but turned to look at him again. “But thank you.”

“I’m here every day!” He yelled hoping she heard him. If there was one thing Gleb Vaganov knew it was to trust his instinct that there was something about that girl. 

Anya walked quickly back to where she was supposed to be sweeping, her shift was almost over but there was something about that Bolshevik officer that had told her to stay away. The way he looked at her, almost as if he was seeing a ghost. She shuddered at the memory of him staring into her eyes. She heard the bells ringing from the town square, it was 6 pm and her shift was officially over and she collected the day’s wages.

She looked and saw him rounding the corner, the same as the day before. Just like clockwork Dmitry would meet her and they would walk back to the palace together. She didn’t understand why he insisted on meeting her every day, it wasn’t like she went anywhere other than the palace and work, yet he still followed her around. Though some days they would stop by the market to pick up something different for dinner. 

“Are you ready to go?” He asked as he walked up to her. She nodded and walked beside him. 

“You know I can get back to the palace by myself, I don’t need you to walk me everywhere.” 

“But if I didn’t walk you home who would be there to make sure you don’t bring home all of the stray dogs ?” Dmitry smiled at her. 

“Hey, that was just one time!” Anya protested. She had tried to bring a dog home once, he was just a puppy, but Dmitry wouldn’t let her keep it. 

They walked side by side to the market discussing what they had enough money to buy and what would last them longer. 

They walked up to a stand looking at the sacks of potatoes, they were growing tired of eating rice and canned food they had found in the palace cupboards. As Dmitry was just about to pull a sack off the table, he heard his name being called. He turned to see a woman he had seen earlier in the day walking towards him.

“Oh, Dmitry!” She called in a sing-song voice. 

“What do you want now Marfa?” He questioned as she approached him. 

“You forgot this earlier.” She smirked placing his scarf around his neck. “You know my offer for tonight still stands.”

“I already told you, I’m not interested.” Dmitry shrugged trying to move away from Marfa. 

Marfa looked over to see a petite girl trying not to look at them, she looked as if she was pretending to look at cart of dried meat. 

“I thought you said your girlfriend was gone?” She asked eyeing the strawberry blonde. She leaned in and whispered into Dmitry’s ear. “My offer still stands, but only for tonight.”  She let go of the scarf and started to walk away. “Blondie can join but that’ll cost ya!” 

Anya had been looking at a cart of dried meat, wondering if they would be able to afford some. She heard a woman call Dmitry’s name and turned to see him talking to her. She recognized her from the street corners, she didn’t know her name, but she knew she had a habit of soliciting on the street. Selling her body to whichever man was willing to pay. She just never thought Dmitry would be one of those men. She felt like she had the wind knocked out of her, seeing him talking to a prostitute. The woman was holding his burgundy scarf, the same one he had let her borrow in Yekaterinburg. 

She saw her whispered something into Dmitry’s ear, she turned away hoping they wouldn’t see the pain in her face. It wasn’t like she was in love with Dmitry or anything but she still felt a sharp pain in her chest when she saw him talking to the prostitute.  She heard the woman leave and turned back to look at Dmitry but he was avoiding her gaze.

She walked up to him with a knowing look on her face. “So is she a friend of yours?” She questioned him. 

“No.” He tried to shrug it off “She’s just someone I knew.” He cleared his throat still trying to avoid eye contact. He could feel her glaring at him. “What?”

“Nothing, I just thought we were saving our money to get out of here, not wasting it on girls like that.” She snapped. 

He’d heard this tone of voice before, this wasn’t Anya this was all Anastasia. “Hey, nothing happened, you don’t have to be jealous.” 

“Jealous?” She hoped she sounded more surprised than ashamed. “I’m not jealous Dmitry, I just don’t understand why you would want to waste your money instead of trying to get us to Paris. Why throw away your money when you can have…” She realized where she was going and didn’t finish. 

“When I could have what?” He knew what she was implying. 

“Nothing, I better get these vegetables back to Vlad before he gets angry that we aren’t back.” She turned and walked away from him. He wanted to follow her, but he knew her too well. She needed her space this definitely wasn’t the first time Marfa had caused problems between the two of them, and it wasn’t the first time either of them had been jealous for one reason or another.

 

> _ It was finally Anastasia’s birthday and she couldn’t be more excited. Tonight there was going to be a grand ball celebrating her 16th birthday. The dress her mother had made for her was a beautiful white ball gown covered in jewels. Since she was 16 now she would be allowed to dance with any of the young men attending the ball. Though the one person she wanted to dance with she couldn’t. Even at a party full of people, it would look suspicious if she were to be dancing with a server, and Dmitry could lose his job for interacting with princess other than serving her.  _
> 
> _ As the guests began to fill the ballroom servers began to put hor d’oeuvres out on the food table as well as champagne. Dmitry was dressed in his formal server attire it was nowhere near as fancy as the suits the men attending the ball wore but it was simple and suited him. He walked around with a tray of blins, eying a beautiful princess in her new white dress.  _
> 
> _ The night had almost flown by for Anastasia, after her little brother had gone to bed she danced with her sisters. When the first boy asked her to dance she was hesitant but with the support of her sisters she followed him out onto the dance floor. She danced with quite a few boys. One boy, in particular, seemed to show an interest in her, Prince Siegfried was his name. On multiple occasions, he had asked her to accompany him to the garden but she refused saying she was tired or wanted to dance with her sisters. Before she knew it the party was getting to a midpoint, and she knew they would be bringing out the desserts and coffee. She looked around for Dmitry but he was nowhere in sight. She figured he was on his break so she headed out to the garden.  _
> 
> _ “It looks like you finally found a cigarette for your smoke break.”  She walked over to where he was standing and wrapped her arms around his waist. “Why are you smoking anyway?” _
> 
> _ He didn’t say anything, shrugging away from her he took another puff o his cigarette then put it out. He didn’t really like cigarettes but it was helping him stay calm.  _
> 
> _ “What’s wrong?” She grabbed his hands in hers, but he tried to turn away from her. “Look at me!” She grabbed his face to look into his eyes. She could see the pain on his face. “You’re upset, I told you that this would happen. It’s just dancing, why are you reacting this way?” _
> 
> _ “Because I thought I could handle it but obviously I can’t! Watching you spinning and twirling and laughing with all those other guys, and knowing I can’t do that! It hurts Anastasia!”  _
> 
> _ She understood where he was coming from but she didn’t know why he was so upset. “This is just something I have to do, you know that. It’s not like I’m going further than dancing with any one of them.” She was growing a little furious as she stood there next to him still holding his hand.  _
> 
> _ “Could have fooled me sure did look like you were cozying up to that Prince Simon.” He snapped back. _
> 
> _ “Siegfried” She whispered, “I told you nothing is going to happen. But will you please tell me why you acting this way? Why are you suddenly so jealous?”  _
> 
> _ “Because I Love You!” He threw his arms up in the air in defeat. _
> 
> _ I love you, he’d never said that before.  _
> 
> _ She walked up to him and grabbed his face in her hands. “I love you too Dima.” Standing on her tippy toes she kissed him, she didn’t even care that his mouth tasted like cigarettes. At first, he was stunned she was kissing him so out in the open like this, but then he didn’t care. Wrapping his arms around her waist lifting her and spinning her around. She broke the kiss and giggled. “I have to get back, I promised my sisters we would celebrate my birthday together after the ball, but meet me in our spot tomorrow night.” She turned to run back inside when he called her. _
> 
> _ “Wait! I never got you a birthday present.”  _
> 
> _ She turned around walking back to him with a mischievous smile on her face he’d never seen before. “That’s ok Dima, all I want for my birthday is you...tomorrow night.” She winked at him then scurried back inside.  _
> 
> _   
>  _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Dmitry stood outside of the Brothel, he always hated coming, but there was no other place to go. He was here for one reason, and one reason only.  _
> 
> _ “Dmitry!” The girl called. She stood in front of him holding a small brown sack waving it in the air in front of him. When he reached to grab it she snatched it away.  _
> 
> _ “Seriously Marfa!” He reached for the bag again but she still kept it away from him.  _
> 
> _ “You know the rules, not until you pay the price.” He just rolled his eyes and muttered something profane under his breath. “Wow!” Marfa exclaimed. “You kiss your girlfriend with that mouth, you know you sure a grump for a guy who’s getting laid. Are you sure she’s doing it right?”  _
> 
> _ “Can we just get this over with?” He questioned. He hated that this was the one thing she wouldn’t accept money for. She liked playing games with him.  _
> 
> _ She stepped closer to him, grabbing his shirt with one hand, running the other through his hair. Forcefully she pressed her lips against his. She tasted like chewing tobacco. Reluctantly he kissed her back just to get the whole thing over with. After what seemed like forever she pushed him away shoving the sack into his hands. “It was a pleasure doing business Mr. Sudayev!” She called as she skipped back into the brothel.  _
> 
> _ He wiped his mouth with his sleeve hoping to get the tobacco taste out. When he looked up there she was, she must have followed him. She stood there with a mixture of anger and pain on her face. He could tell she was trying not to cry. He opened his mouth to call out her name but she turned running off down another alleyway.  _
> 
> _ He ran after her calling her name, but she didn’t slow down. _
> 
> _ Finally, she reached a bridge that looked over the Neva, she stopped grasping the railing. She couldn’t hold back her tears any longer. He walked up behind her but kept his distance. He watched her as she leaned over the side of the bridge sobbing.  _
> 
> _ “Nastya please just let me explain.” He pleaded.  _
> 
> _ She turned around, both hurt and furious. “Is that where you spend your days off? In a brothel! What, am I not good enough for you?”  _
> 
> _ “No, that’s not it. That’s not why I was there.” Dmitry felt horrible, he knew he hurt her, and he knew his explanation probably wasn’t going to be good enough. _
> 
> _ “Then why were you kissing a prostitute?”  She cried.  _
> 
> _ “Look, you know I have to go about certain ways of acquiring...necessities.” He tried to explain to her. But she only looked at him like she was even more confused. “Certain items are illegal and the only way I can get them is by going to the brothel. I’m doing it for us.” He held up the sack he had in his hands.  _
> 
> _ Still angry she snatched the sack away from him opening it up to examine its contents, rubbers. Her face turned bright red the second she realized what was in the bag. That’s why he was there, he had to get the rubbers from somewhere. “This still doesn’t explain why you were kissing that girl.” _
> 
> _ Dmitry laughed, “believe me if she would just take my money for them I would pay her double, but she’s got her games.” _
> 
> _ “Was that her?” Anastasia asked heartbreakingly. “The prostitute, she’s your friend isn’t she?” She already knew the answer.  _
> 
> _ Dmitry walked over to her wrapping his arms around her. “I’ve told you before and I’ll tell you again. She doesn’t mean anything to me, never has and never will. I love you Anastasia, and no one could ever replace you.” He kissed her forehead then chuckled. “There is no reason to be sad or jealous.” _
> 
> _ She pushed him away. “Excuse me, I am not jealous.” She said with attitude. “I was just hoping she would be ugly.”  _
> 
> _ He laughed as he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close, “ok princess, let’s get you home before someone notices you’re gone.” _
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Flashbacks!! Jealous Dimya is so cute! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another update! :)

He kept walking through the market when something caught his eye. There was something familiar sitting on a table covered in stolen goods. The man behind the table walked over to him, he could tell he was eyeing the object. “How much is that music box?” Dmitry asked.

“Ah the music, it’s genuine Romanov, I could never part with it.” 

“Two cans of beans comrade?” 

“Done.” The man at the table tossed him the music box and carried on with his day. He looked at the music box in his hands.  _ It couldn’t be,  _ he thought. There was no way this was Anastasia’s music box, the one she had been given by her grandmother. It was probably the most important thing she had ever owned. When her family was taken captive she had the music box with her, but a guard had taken it away saying they were no longer allowed luxuries, music was a luxury. He remembered how devastated she was. 

There it was, initialed with an “A”, it had to be Anastasia’s music box. He tried to lift the lid but it wouldn't budge. It must have broken when it was taken from her. At least he still had a piece of the old Anastasia. 

When he got back to the palace Anya and Vlad were already working on dinner. Anya just glared at him as he walked into the kitchen. “Well don't just stand there make yourself useful!” She spat, chunking the sack of potatoes at him. Vlad quickly noticed the tension between the two. 

Dinner wasn’t any different, both making sly remarks about this or that throughout dinner. Once they were done eating Anya stood up from the table. “Since Vlad and I slaved away at dinner, I think it’s only fair that Dmitry does the dishes.” She stomped off before he even had a chance to protest. 

“Do I even need to ask what it’s about this time?” Vlad eyed Dmitry. 

“It’s nothing you haven’t heard before.” Dmitry sighed and buried his head in his hands. 

“Tell me,” Vlad commanded. 

“Anya saw me at the market talking to Marfa.”

“Oh, not this again.” Vlad knew exactly what Dmitry was referring to. It wasn’t the first time Marfa had caused problems. Dmitry had, had this same conversation with Vlad when Anastasia found out about Marfa. “You need to talk to her, she doesn’t remember what happened and she especially doesn’t remember why she’s feeling like this. She doesn’t know why she’s jealous. She doesn’t know who she is, and even though you are trying to protect her, she needs to know the truth.”

Dmitry knew Vlad was right, he needed to tell her the truth. But there was still a part of him that couldn’t. He wanted to protect her, and he wanted to return her to the only family she had left safely. It was also for his own selfish reasons, he couldn’t let her go if she knew what could have been. Letting her go would hurt less if she only knew him as the guy that found her and nothing more. 

“Go talk to her, I’ll take care of the dishes.” Vlad stood up from the table grabbing the plates. 

Dmitry stood at the door to Anya’s room debating on knocking or just walking in. He softly knocked and opened the door. 

“Leave me alone!” Anya called. She was lying on the bed facing away from the door. 

“I just thought maybe we could talk,” Dmitry said poking his head in the room. 

“I don’t feel well and I’m really tired Dmitry.” Anya still laying in the bed. She had been tired a lot lately. He figured it was because she wasn’t used to working so much. 

Dmitry stood in the doorway for a moment. “Just give me a chance to explain.” He walked into the room. 

“Just leave me alone!” She yelled. He slowly turned to walk out the door. “Who is she?” She whispered as she sat up and turned to face him. 

He walked over to her and sat on the bed facing her. Her eyes were red and puffy as if she had been crying. He hated knowing he had hurt her. He reached to wipe a tear away from her face, but she turned away from him. 

“Nothing happened Anya.” He sighed. 

“That wasn’t my question!” She snapped. Being upset made her even sassier. 

“Her name is Marfa, and she was a girl I knew growing up.” He paused to look at her face. She stared at him curiously. It was hard enough for him to explain it the first time to a girl that already knew most of his past. Now he had to tell a girl who hardly knew him. 

“Our fathers were pretty good friends, they both had the same beliefs, and they were both sent to the same labor camp. After our fathers died we had to figure out a way to survive. She needed to help support her little brother.” He took a deep breath, he couldn’t look at her while he explained the next part. “Once we were too old to pickpocket unsuspecting tourists, we had to find other means of living. I sold stolen goods and souvenirs, she sold herself. She didn’t want her first time to be with some stranger, and she didn’t want to make a fool of herself with her first clients. She asked me to help her so I did.” He looked up to see her face, but her expression just grew harder to read. “It was only a few times so she could gain some experience, and that was years ago. It was just sex, it never meant anything.” 

“Why did she have your scarf today at the market?” She was still angry about everything. 

“I ran into her earlier this afternoon and she invited me back to her room at the brothel.” Anya looked at him in disgust. “ Nothing happened Anya! I went back with her and we, we just talked. I couldn’t go through with anything.”

“Why not?” She questioned. 

“Because I had this annoying brat in my head nagging at me.”

“I don’t nag!” She exclaimed hitting his arm. 

He smiled at her. “I’m sorry if I upset you. I’ll try not to do it again.” 

“Wow! You’re actually going to try at something.” She giggled. She grabbed his hand in hers, intertwining their fingers. He always loved when she did that. 

“I have something for you.” He looked at her and she beamed.

“What?”

“Just stay here.” He stood up and walked to the room across the hall. “Ok, close your eyes, and put your hand out.”

“Why?” She asked wearily. 

“Just do it.” He placed the music box in her hands and stepped away.  

She opened her eyes and slightly gasped at the small object in her hands. “What is it?” 

“It’s a music box.” He answered while she examined it. 

“It’s beautiful.” She smiled. 

“It’s broken.” He added. 

She laughed then lifted the box seeing a little knob on the bottom. She twisted it and heard a latch open. As she lifted the top a lullaby began to play. 

“How did you do that?” Dmitry asked stunned. 

But she didn’t hear him, it was like she was in a trance. As she sat on the bed she stared at the music box. She slowly began to sing along with the music that was playing. It’s seemed so familiar, but she didn’t know why. Suddenly the lullaby ended and she closed the lid to the box. She looked up at Dmitry with a puzzled look on her face. He just stared back with the same expression. 

“Are you ok?” He finally asked. 

“Umm,” she blinked a few times remembering where she was. “The song from the music box, it seems so familiar.” 

“Do you remember where you might have heard it?” He asked not sure if it had triggered some sort of memory for her. 

“No.” She looked down at the box and smiled again. “Thank you for the gift, I love it Dima!” 

He stared at her, not sure if he heard her correctly. 

“I’m sorry!” She quickly retracted.”I won’t call you that if you don’t want me to.” 

“No it’s ok, I like it.” He sheepishly smiled. Taking her hands in his own just as she had done before. Their faces merely inches away from each other. His heart begins to beat faster. 

Suddenly she closed the gap between them and leaned in pressing her lips against his. Suddenly she’s kissing him and he’s kissing her back. Oh, how he missed this, the way her soft lips felt against his own. The way her nose brushed against his cheek. He cupped her face, tilting her head to deepen the kiss. She sighed into their kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him, her body pressed against his. 

When they broke apart he leaned his forehead against her own. Wishing that when he opened his eyes she would suddenly remember everything, suddenly remember him. He finally willed himself to open his eyes and look at her.  _ It's not her. _

She bit her now swollen lip and looked up at him, she doesn’t say anything. They sat in silence for a while simply taking in the moment.

“Dmitry.” She whispered. She can still feel her heart pounding. “I’m really tired, it’s just been a lot today.

“Ok.” Dmitry sighed. “I’ll let you get to bed.” He stood up to walk out of the room when she grabbed his wrist. 

“Can you stay with me? Please?” She looked up at him with her beautiful blue eyes. “The nightmares, they aren’t as strong when you are near.” 

“Yeah, of course.” He smiled at her. “Let me just grab an extra blanket. He walked back to Anastasia’s room and looked around. He grabbed a blanket off the bed and walked back to the room where Anya was. She had let her hair out of her braid and was brushing it in the mirror. He sat on the bed and waited for her, maybe it was a false hope but he still felt like maybe, maybe there was a chance his Anastasia could come back to him. But he knew shouldn’t cling to such hope. 

She walked over to the bed a laid down, once he laid down next to her she turned and curled into him. Laying her head in his chest. Once her breathing slowed and he knew she was asleep he whispered. “Oh Anastasia, with everything to win, the only thing I lose is you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many feels!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading!!

Dmitry walked downstairs to the kitchen where Vlad was drinking a cup of tea while reading the paper. He walked over to the stove to heat up water, making himself a cup.

“We have a problem Dmitry.” Vlad sighed as he pushed the paper across the table.

Dmitry walked over and picked up the paper, reading the story on the front page. Word had spread about the death of the Tsar, but the Tsar and Tsarina weren’t the only names listed among the dead. Noted were the names of four children, Olga, Tatiana, Maria, and Alexie. Anastasia’s body was nowhere to be found. The mystery of Anastasia’s missing body had even spread to Paris. Her grandmother, the Dowager Empress was searching for presumably alive granddaughter. She had even put out a reward for anyone that could give information leading to the Grand Duchess’ safe return. Ten million rubles, for anyone that could reunite her with her family.

“This is what I was afraid of,” Dmitry grumbled. “We need to figure out what to do before this gets out of hand.”

“Out of hand?” Vlad interjected. “It’s ten million rubles! It’s already out of hand!”

“Well, what are we supposed to do Vlad?” He exclaimed in frustration.

“We need to leave for Paris, and we need to do it soon.”

Just then Anya entered the kitchen, she was still a little groggy having just woken up. “We’re leaving!” She sounded both confused and excited. Dmitry tried to correct her but she had already turned around. Running back to her room she yelled, “I’ll start packing!”

“Great! Now, look what you’ve done!” Dmitry shook his head at Vlad as stalked off to follow Anya.

When he got upstairs she had already packed what few things she had acquired into a small suitcase. She must have found it in one of the rooms somewhere. He walked into the room cautiously, knowing what he was about to say would aggravate her.

“Anya I need—”

“I can’t believe we are finally leaving! There is a train leaving tonight, or do you think we could leave sooner? Here I worked an extra shift this week, I know it isn’t much, but every little bit counts.” She walked over to him holding out a small wad of bills.

He looked at her in desprair. “It’s not enough…”

“What?”

“We don’t have enough Anya, we’re not even close.” He tried to hand her back the money. “Maybe we can figure out another way.”

“You are the only hope I have! I don’t want your money.” She said refusing to take the money back.

“It’s your money!”

“It’s our money! I trusted you!” She shouted. She paused for a moment then whispered to herself. “Maybe I didn’t trust you enough.” She turned around unbuttoning her blouse, she pulled a small piece of wrapped cloth out of her brassiere. “Now you close your eyes.” She ordered.

“What for?” He questioned.

“You’re the stubbornness person I’ve ever met. Almost as stubborn as me.” She rolled her eyes at him. Reluctantly he closed his eyes. “Now put your hand out.” He did as told. She unwrapped the cloth and placed the contents in his hand. “Alright, open.” She slowly backed away from him.

He opened his eyes, stunned by what was in his had. He had to be dreaming, surely it wasn’t what he thought it was. A handful of diamonds. “They’re diamonds. Where did you get these?” He thought he had found all the jewels in the palace, there weren’t many, and what he had found didn’t amount to much.

“I found them sewn into my underclothes when we arrived in Redva. I didn’t know what to do so I kept them hidden. I didn’t know If I could trust you yet.” She looked down avoiding his gaze, she didn’t know how he was going to react.

“So you had these, all this time without telling me?” He inquired.

“Yes.”

“Why!”

“Because it’s the only thing I have, without it I have nothing!” She exclaimed. She was getting frustrated. Was he angry she kept the diamonds from him?

“How do you know I won’t take these now and you’ll never see me again?” He didn’t understand why he was asking this, but he had to make sure she really trusted him.

“I don’t think you will.” She admitted. Before she could say anything else she was spinning in the air. He had picked her up and spun her around. She giggled at his reaction. He loved the sound of her giggles.

He set her down and slowly backing away. He let his excitement get away from him. He didn’t know what to do next, really he wanted to kiss her. That wasn’t an option though.

“Vlad!” He yelled as he ran out of the room and down the stairs. “We’re going to Paris!” He exclaimed when he finally found the older man in the ballroom.

“Sweet mother of mercy! Where did you get these?”

“Ana-Anya! She had them the whole time.”

“I didn’t trust either of you with them, until now.” She admitted once she had met them in the ballroom. “There is a train leaving tonight, do you think we can be on it?”

“I don’t see why not,” Vlad answered.

“Ok.” Dmitry projected. “Vlad, you get the exit papers. I’ll trade one of the diamonds so we can get the tickets. Where are you going?” He questioned as Anya ran off towards the exit.

“I’m going to work another shift, every little bit counts.” She shouted as the scurried away.

She had always been determined no matter what it was. He knew she wanted to go to Paris just as much as he wanted to save her. Ten million rubles wouldn’t cure a broken heart but it sure as hell would numb it.

 

That evening they all met at the train station, luggage in tow. They all took a moment before boarding the train. This was the last time they were ever going to be in St. Petersburg, probably the last time they would ever be in Russia. They knew after this there was no returning. They were finally breaking free. He needed to say goodbye to his Petersburg.

He felt someone grab his hand. He looked down to see her gazing up at him, eyes misty. He knew she was scared, he was scared too. He smiled at her reassuring her that everything was going to be ok. They heard the train conductor call final boarding.

“What’s the plan?” She asked Dmitry.

“We’ll take the train to Berlin, make our way to Paris, then we’ll go from there.” He squeezed her hand a guided them to the train. The trio made their way through the train, luckily they were able to get a compartment to themselves. The train was similar to the one Dmitry and Anya took from Perm, only slightly bigger. There were two benches one for Vlad and one for Dmitry and Anya to share.

Once the train had started moving they all decided it was best to get some sleep. Dmitry leaned against the bench and window. He looked down to see Any curled up against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled.

After what seemed like hours Anya startled awake, quickly sitting up and sliding to the other end of the bench. Dmitry felt her move waking up as well.

“Are you ok?” He asked still half asleep. She silently nodded. Just as he was about to go back to sleep she grabbed his arm.

“Can we talk? Maybe somewhere else?” She asked.

“Sure.” They quietly got up and exited the compartment trying not to wake Vlad. Though nothing ever woke up Vlad.

They walked through the train carts until they got to the dining cart. The tables were all empty and the small snack bar at one end of the cart was closed down for the night. She walked over to a table sitting down in a booth, turning towards the window

She looked out at the night before them. It was mid-September but the skies were still clear of fall weather. “Why are you doing all this?”

“What do you mean?” He asked sitting down next to her.

“Why are you going through so much trouble to get me to Paris? You’re just some guy that found me one day lying in the snow? What’s in it for you?”

“Nothing.” He lied. “Nothing’s in it for me, I just want to help you.”

“Why are we going to Paris? You would never tell me why, just that we needed to get to Paris.”

“Paris is where all the aristocrats have fled to, maybe you will be able to find your family there. Paris is a better place to live than Russia anyway.”

“What family? It’s not like I will remember them anyway. I’m honestly not worth all this trouble. I don’t know why you would want to waste your time helping me.” She sighed.

“Hey, don’t say that.” He took her hand in his, scooting closer to her. “Don’t think for one second that you aren't worth it. I know you don’t know anything about your past, but soon you will.” He leaned forward, cupping her face with one hand, and kissed her. He knew he would regret it later but he had to show her how important she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments and Kudos!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone sorry for the late update, its been a busy week! I'm also still in denial that the show is closing the week. :'(   
> Here is a new update to keep your spirits up! Hope you enjoy, and happy reading!

As the train pulled into the station Dmitry woke Anya up, she was still sleeping with her head in his lap. “We’re here.” He soothed as she sat up. They gathered their things and waited to exit the train. The station was busy with people traveling everyone coming and going in such a hurry. Anya grabbed Dmitry’s hand so she wouldn’t get lost in the crowd of thousands. When they reached the front there was a wall where all the train schedules were written. 

“It’s all in German, how are we supposed to know when the next train to Paris is?” Dmitry questioned. 

“The next train doesn’t leave for another 3 days,” Anya commented as she continued to read the board. “I’ll ask at the ticket booth just to be sure.” 

He was starting to forget she was a woman of many languages, he remembered how much she hated French lessons, but it was important for a princess to be able to interact with people of various countries. It was moments like this that he saw is Nastya, but then was quickly brought back to reality. 

“The attendant said the next train doesn’t leave for another 3 days, but there is a boat leaving for France tomorrow morning.” 

“We should probably take the boat it’s better than spending money on a hotel for 3 nights then having to pay for train tickets as well. This way we can save our money for Paris.” Dmitry though, at least this way they would have a cabin on the boat and the amount of time they spent staying in Berlin would be the same going to Paris.

“They said there is an inn a few blocks away that doesn’t cost much for a nights stay. We can start heading that way, the bus will take us to the docks and it picks up here in the morning.” She grabbed her suitcase in one hand and Dimity’s hand in the other. They walked down the road holding hands, Vlad noticed there was something different about them. He felt bad for his friend Dmitry, Anya was falling in love with him but he was still in love with Anastasia, and soon their game of pretending would have to end. 

The inn was small it looked like it used to house a large family, and there were only so many rooms available. There was just a simple desk in the living area as well as a small couch. The middle of the house had stairs leading up to the bedrooms, as well as a hallway that leads to the back of the house. Anya walked over to the desk where an older woman sat. Dmitry looked around the dining area where a few small tables sat. 

“Ok, I was only able to get us two rooms, but they both have bathtubs and towels in the bathroom. She said there is complimentary laundry, all we have to do is set the clothes out before we go bed and they will be ready in the morning. One room is the first door up the stairs, but it’s smaller and the other room is at the end of the hallway.” Anya handed Vlad the key to his room and he slowly made his way up the stairs. “Are you ok with that? Staying with me?” She asked Dmitry before they made their way upstairs. 

“Of course.” He replied, wrapping an arm around her kissing the top of her head. 

Dmitry had let Anya bathe first, even though he was excited to finally bathe in what felt like forever, he was still a gentleman. He didn’t want to stare at her as she came out of the bathroom but she couldn’t help it. She looked beautiful in her white cotton nightgown, she looked younger like the girl he would meet at night in the palace, not the girl he found in the snow. 

“I’ll set out our clothes to be cleaned while you take a bath.” She walked over to him handing him his pajama bottoms and a simple undershirt. He guessed this what she wanted him to wear to bed. He took the clothes from her and went into the bathroom. 

Anya sat on the bed brushing her hair when Dmitry came out of the bathroom. He walked over to his side of the bed and sat up against the headboard. She set her brush on the nightstand and crawled over to where he was at. She cupped his face in her hand and kissed him. He was hesitant at first but kissed her back. She climbed on top of him so she was straddling him, her hands made their way under his shirt and up his muscular chest. He didn’t protest when she pulled at the fabric of his shirt to take it off. He rolled her over on the bed so he was on top, but when she grabbed the waistband of his pants he pulled away. 

“We shouldn’t be doing this.” Was all he said. No matter how much he wanted to, no matter how much he wanted her to be his Anastasia again he couldn’t let himself go there with her. He had seen glimpses of the old her during their travels but he knew, in the end it would never be the same as before. 

She sat on the edge of the bed confused, “what’s wrong?” They sat there in silence for a moment. “Oh...I get it. How stupid am I to think that you actually found me attractive. You probably still see me as the helpless girl dying in the snow.” She felt humiliated trying to put herself out there only to get turned down. 

“No, of course not you’re a beautiful, strong, and intelligent young woman.” He walked over and sat next to her on the bed. 

“Then why won’t you sleep with me!” She grabbed a pillow from the bed and hit him in frustration. 

“It’s complicated” he got up from the bed and walked to the window. 

She stayed sitting on the bed thinking, “Is it because I’m not like those girls in St Petersburg? I don’t have the experience they have? I don’t have any experience at all.”

“You deserve someone better than me.” This was her chance to start over, he didn’t understand why she was settling for him again. “Your first time should be special. Not with a street rat.”

She got up from the bed and walked over to where he was standing, wrapping her arms around his waist. She rested her head against his back. “I don’t care where you come from, all I care about is you. It’ll be special because it’s with you because I love you Dima.”

For a moment he felt like he had the old Anastasia back, maybe this was actually Anastasia talking.  Not Anya. Not the girl he found that morning, but the girl he fell in love with. He turned around to face her running his hands through her hair. This might be the only time he could ever hold her in his arms again, to feel her body against his own. He knew tonight could very well break him, but he was willing to risk it if it meant she would come back to him, even if for one night only.

He leaned down to kiss her, he pulled her against him, scared to let her go. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He put his hands on her hip and lifted her, her nightgown was now bunched around her waist. As she wrapped her legs around him he carried her to the bed gently laying her down. 

 

  


 

She pushed him off of her as fast as she could, and ran into the bathroom slamming the door. She grabbed a towel from the shelf and wrapped it around herself. She already felt vulnerable enough, she wished she still had her nightgown to cover herself up. She sat down on the edge of the tub crying. She thought being turned down by Dmitry was humiliating enough, this was mortifying. She couldn’t believe what had happened, she trusted him she thought maybe he loved her. She could hear him outside the door, he was knocking and trying to get her to come out.

He knew it was a mistake the second it escaped his lips. He was just so happy to finally be with the girl he loved again, and it brought back so many memories of nights in the garden, sneaking into her bedroom, and that last night they spent together. 

“Anya! Please come out, we can talk about this.” He kept knocking, it sounded like he was leaning against the door. “It’s not what you think, I can explain!” 

He could explain? Her pain turned to rage as she got up from the tub and yanked the door open. Only to see him standing there she couldn’t read his face he was both upset and confused. He, however, could see she was furious. 

“You can explain! Explain how you said another girls name! Was it really that bad? Were you only having sex with me because it’s what I wanted? The idea of sleeping with me was so bad you had to think of someone else!” 

“No! Anya, it’s not like that, it’s not what you think.” He tried to plead with her. 

“Who is she? Nastya?Another one of your whores?” She was so angry she could feel hot tears rolling down her face. 

He just stared at her for a little bit, then surrendered. “I guess I should probably tell you the truth,” he sighed.

She stood in the doorway of the bathroom staring at him. She still couldn’t believe what had just happened. She knew he was hesitant at first but she thought he wanted to sleep with her too. She told him she loved him, and how did he respond? By calling out another girls name at his climax. 

It was hard for him to finally open up and finally reveal her true identity. “Nastya is…. Nastya is you, your name isn’t Anya, it’s Anastasia. You are the youngest daughter of Tsar Nicholas and Tsarina Alexandra. You had three older sisters Olga, Tatiana, and Maria. Your little brother Alexei, he was your best friend. You are the Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanov.” 

Almost in a daze she walked over to the bed and sat down. She tried to process what he was saying, how could she be the grand duchess? She knew the royal family had been killed, all of them were believed to be dead but there were rumors that Anastasia survived. Could that be her? Could she really be the missing princess? That day she saw the Tsar and Tsarina’s photos in the paper they reminded her of something but she didn’t know what. The voices she heard in her nightmares, could those be the voices of her family, their screams,  were they the echoes that haunted her every night. She was so lost in thought she didn’t even notice he was kneeling in front of her, till she felt his hand on her knee. She jerked back pulling the towel tight around her. “Why should I believe you? How do I know that you aren’t just lying to me again?” 

“Honestly I don’t know. I don’t blame you for not trusting me, I’ve lied to you so much already. But I promise I’m telling you the truth.”  

“Did you know who I was when you found me?” 

“Yes.” He wasn’t sure if he should elaborate just yet if he told her everything at once she most likely wouldn’t believe him.

“You knew that my family had been killed, why didn’t you tell me? When didn’t you tell me who I was?” 

He stood up and walked over to the window again. “Because I was trying to protect you, I knew if the Bolsheviks found out you were still alive they would try to kill you again. They wanted your entire family dead, they didn’t care, everyone in that house was a target, servants too, and with the exception of you, they succeeded. I know I should have told you everything at the beginning, but I was just so scared. I couldn’t stand the idea of losing you again. 

She felt overwhelmed by all the information, she tried to grasp what she already knew and how it all fit together. She was the grand duchess Anastasia. The Bolsheviks killed her family, that’s why they needed to get out of Russia. He lied to her to protect her. But why was he scared of losing her again? “Again?” She asked “You weren’t traveling, were you? How did you find me?”

He let out a heavy sigh, he was at the point of no return. Once he told her the whole truth he knew there was no way anything would be the same again. “No, I didn’t just happen to come across you that day. I worked as a servant in the palace, I served the royal family, I served you. I was brought to Yekaterinburg along with a few other servants. We lived in the Ipatiev house with you.” 

She was still sitting on the bed watching him as he stared out the window. Pieces of her memory started to come back to her. She remembers Seeing him in the palace. He was thin, not too clean, but he always made himself seen. “You said all the servants were killed as well, how did you survive?” 

He finally turned around to face her, she could see the pain in his face. He stared at her as he mustered up the courage to continue. “I wasn’t in the house that night, but I heard everything that happened. I was dismissed from service that day, by order of the Tsar. But I couldn’t leave, I thought maybe I could get back inside once the morning came, but it was already too late.” He felt like he was reliving that night all over again.

She began to remember more about that night, she remembered being scared, screams, and gunshots. She quickly diverted her thoughts, “What do you mean you were dismissed by order of the  Tsar? My father dismissed you, why would he do that?”

He could feel his heart pounding, it was getting harder and harder for him to explain this to her. But he had to tell her the truth he owed it to her that much. “Your father found out about us, he found out that we had been having a relationship. I don’t know to what extent he knew about, but nonetheless, he knew. I suspect one of the guards or the cook must have told him. Next thing I knew I was being told that I had to leave. I had to collect my things and I was to be escorted out of the house before nightfall.” He paused letting this new information sink in, knowing she would be asking more questions. 

She looked up at him even more confused, she remembered there being a boy, she saw him some nights in her dreams. The nights that Dmitry stayed with her, the nights that her nightmares weren’t so bad. She would see a boy, a boy with a beautiful smile, one that she could spot from across a room full of people. She wondered sometimes if it was Dmitry, though he didn’t smile often, only in her dreams. “You’re the boy, the one from my dreams.” She whispered. “I saw you at a ball, we talked in the garden. You called out my name, and I tried not to smile, but I smiled. Then you bowed. I remember...in a crowd of thousands I’ll find you again.” Still, in revelation she got up and walked over to her suitcase, all that was left inside was her music box, the newspaper she had kept, and a letter. She went to sit back down opening the letter. She had tried to read this letter so many times before hoping it would teller her something about her past. She didn’t know who it was from or if it was even for her, it was tucked into her underclothes when she woke up. The letter was smeared and stained with blood. The only legible words read  _ soon we will be together in Paris. _

“So you did receive my letter, I never found out if you had. I wrote before they made me leave. Anna, she was your maid, she promised she would get it to you.” He got down on one knee before her bowing out of respect for her position but begging for forgiveness as well. “I’m so sorry I lied, I know I should have told you the truth. I just couldn’t stand the idea of losing you again. I heard the gunshots but it was the silence after that I remember most.” Tears slowly began to fall from his eyes rolling down his cheek. She cupped his face with her hand, wiping tears away with her thumb. She could feel herself crying as well. “Then I found you in the snow, it killed me finding you like that. I thought I lost you, I promised myself that I would protect you. I couldn’t protect you from the soldiers that night, but I can protect you now.”

“I know you want to protect me, but you don’t have to protect me from myself.” She sobbed. 

He grabbed her hand that was against his cheek, holding her hand in his he avoided eye contact, “you probably hate me for what I’ve done. I understand if you want to go to Paris without me.” 

She grabbed his face with both her hands forcing him to look at her. “I could never hate you Dima.” She leaned down and kissed him. It was awkward at first because he was still kneeling, she pulled him up and he sat next to her on the bed. 

She remembered seeing him at the ball the night they met, but he wondered what else she remembered. “Is there anything else you remember?” 

She sat there for a moment thinking, “I remember being loved, I remember loving you. How long were we together?” 

“Just under a year and a half.” 

She could feel her face getting red, she blushed as she asked her next question. “So we’ve done this before right? I mean, I’m only assuming since you… you know.” She didn’t know whether she felt embarrassed for asking or from how she had reacted earlier. 

He could feel she was nervous “Yeah, we definitely have. Obviously, it’s been a little while.” He cleared his throat feeding off her embarrassment. 

“Maybe you can help me remember.” She looked up at him and scooted closer to him on the bed. “Help me remember what it was like, what we were like.” She stretched her neck so she could kiss him. Her kiss was soft at first but grew with passion behind it. He pulled away from her, even though it killed him to do it. 

“I don’t think we should be doing this Anya.” She put her finger on his lips to shush him. 

“Nastya, remember. My name is Nastya, and I want to. I want you to help me remember.” There was an edge to her voice a mixture between an order and a plea. 

He grabbed her by the neck and pulled her as close to him as he could. Kissing her with so much more passion and force than he did before. He finally had his Nastya back, he was scared that at any moment he would wake up and it would have all been a dream. He’d wake up next to Anya and not Anastasia. 

He laid them down on the bed, so he was hovering over her. He pulled the towel she still had wrapped around her off and threw it on the ground. 

 

  


 

They laid there still entangled in each other’s limbs. Dmitry’s Arm wrapped around Anastasia holding her against his chest. He leaned down and kissed the top of her forehead. 

“I’m sorry for the way I reacted earlier, I didn’t hurt you did I?” She rested her chin on his chest, looking up at him. 

“Hey, you don’t have to apologize for anything, and I’ve gotten used to how weirdly strong you are.” He chuckled, his hand drawing circles on her bare shoulders. “I’m the one that needs to apologize. I’m sorry I ruined it for you, I’m sorry I ruined tonight.” 

She sat up so she could properly look into his eyes, grabbing his face in her hands. “You didn’t ruin anything, I may not remember what it was like between us, but I’m sure one day I will. Besides, I know that it was special because it was with you.”

He put his hands over hers, still holding his face and smiled. “That's what you said then too.” He grabbed her hands and kissed them then pulled her back down so she was laying on his chest again. 

“I love you.” She looked up at him. 

“I love you too, I love you so much Nastya.” He brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her forehead goodnight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :o It just got real!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anastasia closed today and I've been an emotional wreck! ='( 
> 
> I hope this update brings your some joy from the pain of the show closing. It's been a great two years on Broadway and I'm so proud to be apart of this fandom! Happy Reading!

In the morning Dmitry woke up to the sun shining on his face, and a pounding on the door. Nastya was still asleep, her head buried in the crook of his neck. He could hear Vlad yelling outside the door. “Time to get up if you don’t want to be left behind!”

He gently woke up Anastasia, telling her it was time to get up so they could get to the bus in time. 

As promised their clothes had been laundered, pressed and folded for them. Anastasia was getting her’s separating what clothes she was going to wear and what she was packing, but Dmitry stopped her before she could get dressed. 

“Wait, I bought you something to wear before we left St Petersburg.” He pulled the blue dress out of his suitcase and showed it to her. 

She grabbed the dress and examined it. “You bought me a...tent.” Then putting her head in the skirt, she stretched out the hem with her hands to show how big it was. 

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“Looking for the Russian Circus. I think it’s still in her.” She pulled the dress off her head laughing. “I’m only kidding Dima, I love it.” She took the dress with her to the bathroom to get ready before they left for the boat. 

 

  


 

The bus from Berlin arrived at the docks just before they called for final boarding. Standing there they looked out at the docks taking a moment before they embarked on their new journey. 

Vlad had noticed a difference between Dmitry and Anya. It had been such a long time since he had seen Dmitry smile, and she seemed to have a certain glow about her. They just seemed happier overall, especially when they looked at each other. 

“So Anya, are you ready to find out what’s is waiting for you in Paris?” Vlad asked.

She looked up at Dmitry asking if they should tell Vlad the truth. He just nodded and smiled at her. “Actually, I already know what’s in Paris, my grandmother.” She grabbed Dmitry’s hand and smiled at him. “By the way, it’s not Anya...it’s Anastasia. I remember now, not everything, but what’s important. Dmitry wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she grabbed his waist. 

Once the boat left the port they were able to settle into their cabins. Vlad had a smaller cabin on the lower deck, while Anastasia and Dmitry shared a cabin on the middle deck. 

As soon as Anastasia walked into the cabin she ran and jumped on the bed. Laughing Dmitry put their suitcases down and laid down next to her. He grabbed her by the waist pulling her towards him. He kissed her running his hands through her hair, then began placing small kisses along her jawline and down her neck. When suddenly she gasped and scooted away from him. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked. She opened her mouth to answer but couldn’t, she jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom clutching her stomach. She made it to the toilet just in time. 

Dmitry ran after her, moving her hair out of the way. He helped her sit back on the damp floor of the bathroom. “Are you ok?” He asked worried about her. 

“Yeah I’m fine, I think it’s just seasickness. I started to feel bad as soon as the boat started moving.” 

He sat down on the floor next to her. “Are you sure your ok? Do you want to lay down?”

“No, no. I’m fine really. I just think I might need some fresh air. Can we maybe go out to the deck?”

“Yeah of course. You sure you’re ok?” He helped stand up looking into her beautiful blue eyes he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. 

“I’m fine, I promise.” 

 

 

They walked hand in hand along the deck admiring the beautiful sky that Germany had to offer. It wasn’t the St. Petersburg sky but still beautiful. 

She turned to look at Dmitry and smiled. “I’m starting to remember things, like the way Alexei would laugh when I’d read to him, Olga’s hugs when I had a bad day, my mother’s smile, dancing with Papa. It’s starting to come back, how Nana always smelled like orange blossoms.” She sighed. “I miss them.”

They had stopped to look out at the water leaning along the edge. 

“I know you do, but it’s good that you can remember them, remember the good things about them.” He stood behind her and put his arms around her holding her tight to his chest. 

Vlad found them staring out at the water, he was happy to see them together but still, he worried what would happen once she was finally reunited with her grandmother. “So are your two settling into you cabin nicely?” He exclaimed when he was them. 

“Yes, we are actually,” Anastasia said matter of factly 

“Well, I’m glad to hear it.” 

The three of them turned to walk down the deck when suddenly Anastasia stopped to sit on a bench. Dmitry turned to sit next to her. “I’m sorry, I just needed to sit for a moment.” 

“Are you feeling sick again?” Dmitry enquired holding her hand. 

She waved him off saying, “No I’m fine. I think I just need to eat something.” She squeezed Dmitry’s hand reassuring him she was ok. 

“Well, they are serving stroganoff in the dining room!” Vlad smiled at Dmitry and Anastasia.

Nastya glared at Dimity, “I never cared for stroganoff.” 

“You say that like a Romanov.” Dmitry chuckled. He remembered how much she hated to eat stroganoff when they would serve it in the palace. She would always pick at it and fill herself up on bread. Which is exactly what she did at dinner. 

After dinner they went out to the deck, the sun was setting and there was a beautiful glow along the ship. There were a few men that were traveling as well on the deck. They had instruments with them and began to play different songs. 

“Princess? May I have this dance?” Dmitry asked Anastasia. She took his hand and they began to waltz. 

“The garden.. I met you after the ball to dance with you in the garden. I wish we could have danced at the balls together.” She recalled the night they met and the hours they would spend talking. 

“You don’t know how many times I wanted to forget about what people would think and just spin you round and round on the dance floor.” He pulled her in tighter and she laid her head on his chest. They both knew this wasn’t proper dance etiquette, but they didn’t care. Once the men finished playing their song Dmitry lifted her chin so her beautiful blue eyes would meet his and softly kissed her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! Thank you for all the amazing comments I've gotten so far, this is my first fanfic and I am so proud of it! Thanks for all the kudos and love!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still sad about the show closing but at least here is a new update! Happy reading!

Dmitry could feel Anastasia moving around in her sleep. When they went to bed she was cuddled in his arms, but she had managed to slip out of his grip. But it was her crying screams that woke home up. 

He shot up out of bed, immediately wrapping his arms around her, holding her tight. She grabbed his arms to steady herself from shaking. He held her till her breathing returned to normal, and she stopped crying. He knew her nightmare was especially bad tonight because she had practically sweated through her nightgown. 

“It’s ok, I’ve got you, everything is going to be ok.” He whispered into her ear still holding her. 

“That’s what the soldiers said.” She was crying again. 

“What soldiers?”

“The men who pointed their guns at us. Toby’s little heart was beating against mine. Their decent men I told him, they won’t hurt us.” 

He turned her to face him. 

“That’s when they read the execution orders, they sat Mama, Papa, and Alexei down. Then they shot them, María was screaming for help, Olga was standing in front of me when she was shot. I screamed and felt a pain in my chest. That’s when I fell and hit my head on the concrete floor.” She looked up at him with terror in her eyes. 

He didn’t know what to say, so he just embraced her in the tightest hug he could. Careful not to crush her. When her breathing slowed he loosened his grip on her looking at her face. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there to protect you.” He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes. “I promise I’ll never let anyone hurt you like that again.” 

They laid back down, and she clung to his chest scared that if she let go she would be in the cellar with family again.

 

 

Sleep only put her at ease for a few hours. Just before morning, she bolted out of bed, with a pain in her stomach she ran to the bathroom kneeling over the toilet. Dmitry ran after her, grabbing a towel he poured water from the wash basin to dampen it. He knelt down beside her using the towel to clean her face. 

It must have been her seasickness again, the boat was farther into the ocean and he could feel it moving even as they sat on the bathroom floor. He wished they could have gone back to bed and relaxed. But Anastasia was plagued with illness most of the morning. 

It was close to noon already, she hadn’t gotten sick within the hour, and was starting to feel better. Dmitry insisted that she eat something but she just dismissed his concern. 

“Can we just go sit on the deck again, the fresh air helps.” She dressed in the same blue dress she wore the day before. The dress Dmitry got for her. 

They sat on a bench on the deck of the ship. Anastasia rested her head on Dmitry’s shoulder, closing her eyes and letting the salty air cool her down. She was so relaxed she almost didn’t hear the older woman come up to them. 

“I’m sorry to bother you dear, but I couldn’t help but notice how pale you look. Are you feeling alright.?” She asked in German concerned that most of the color had drained from Nastya’s face.

“It’s just a little bit of seasickness is all. I’m fine, but thank you for asking.” She said in a reassuring voice. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to intrude, I worked as a nurse during the war. I guess there is a part of me that still likes to take care of people.” The woman smiled at them. 

“Oh that’s quite alright, my name is Anya,” it was probably best she still used her alternate identity rather letting people know who she really was. “And this is my...Husband Dmitry.” Even though he didn’t speak German he recognized that she was introducing him to the woman. He smiled and shook the woman’s hand. 

“You know I might have something in my cabin that will help ease your nausea. If you want to accompany me I can see what I have that will help.” 

“Oh, no I don’t want to bother you, I’m fine really.” Anastasia didn’t want to bother the poor woman with her seasickness. She should be enjoying her travels. 

Dmitry put his hand on her arm to get her attention. “What is the woman asking?” He asked her in Russian. 

“She said that she worked as a nurse during the war and if I wanted she would take me to her cabin and see if she has anything that will help nausea.” 

“I think you should go, you have been sick a lot. I just want you to feel better.” He cupped her face to reassure her. 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to leave you.” 

“I’ll be fine, besides I haven’t really been able to talk to Vlad she nice we left Berlin.” 

She smiled and kissed his cheek tuning back to the woman she agreed to follow her to her cabin. She promised Dmitry she would meet him back at the cabin after. 

She learned the woman’s name was Irma and she had worked as a nurse in Berlin during the war. She was traveling to France to see her son, he married a French girl after the war was over so she was going to visit. 

When she arrived at Irma’s cabin she sat down in the chair next to the bed. Her cabin was actually just a few doors down front her and Dmitry’s cabin. 

“So how long have you been feeling sick?” Irma questioned wanting to learn more about why she was feeling bad. 

“Umm, I started to feel bad once the ship started moving. I really think it’s just seasickness, fresh air usually helps, but I have been sick all morning.” 

“Do you mind laying down on the bed I just want to check and make sure there is nothing else going on.” Anastasia moved to the bed a laid down. “Is it ok if I feel your stomach?” She nodded yes letting Irma feel her abdomen. “I’m going to press a little so let me know if you have any pain.” She felt around her stomach, then motioned her Anastasia to still up. She put the back of her hand to her forehead before she said anything. “Well my dear, I’m afraid it’s not seasickness you are suffering from. I’ll admit the motion of the boat is definitely not helping your case but it’s not that alone.”

Anastasia stared at the woman confused and slightly scared. “What do you mean it’s not seasickness is something wrong? Am I going to be ok? It’s not bad is it?” 

“No dear, it’s a good thing, a very good thing indeed.” Irma walked up to Anastasia and grabbed her hands in hers. “You are going to have a baby!”

Anastasia was speechless, she just stared at her in shock. She wasn’t sure she had heard the woman right. “Did you say I’m going to have a baby?” the woman nodded. Anastasia finally found the words she was looking for. “I can’t be having a baby, I’m only seventeen. We aren’t even… I mean we haven’t even discussed the idea of children.” She felt like she couldn’t breathe. She clutched a hand to her chest trying to calm herself down. 

Irma quickly fetched her a glass of water and handed it to Anastasia. “How long have you and your young man been married?” 

Nastya took a long drink of water then looked up at the woman. “Not long.” She lied they weren’t married at all. “A few months.” She was vague hoping the woman wouldn’t press her for a timeline of when she had gotten “married” and when she had gotten pregnant. 

“Well, I’d say you are about two to two and a half months along, so that sounds about right.” She walked over to her bag and pulled out a tin box. “Here.” She said handing the box to Anastasia. “It’s peppermint tea, it will help with the morning sickness, it won’t make it go away but it will definitely help. When is the last time that you have eaten dear?” 

Anastasia felt as if she was in a daze. “Umm, I ate some bread last night but that was it.”

“Well, you need to eat, here.” She grabbed a box of plain biscuits. “These will help settle your stomach. Are you alright dear? Do you want me to be there when you tell your husband?” 

Anastasia suddenly snapped out of her daze realizing she was going to have to tell Dmitry. “No, thank you though, for everything. I should probably get back to my husband.” 

When she got back to her cabin she could barely walk, collapsing on the bed. She laid there trying to remember what her life was like before her family was killed. What her relationship with Dmitry was like. Had they ever discussed the idea of marriage? Did they want to eventually have kids? Or was it that they never talked about it knowing that in the end, they couldn’t be together. Her father never would have let her marry a servant. Princesses don’t marry kitchen boys.

But as she lay there she began to remember more about her relationship with Dmitry and more about the last time they were together.

 

> _ Ever since they arrived in Yekaterinburg she hadn’t been able to see Dmitry outside of when he was working. The guards they had protecting them were strict. She missed life in the palace, actually being able to have fun with her sisters, she missed having her own bed and her own room, but most of all she missed seeing Dmitry.  _
> 
> _ She nearly screamed when her maid Anna said she would help distract the guards so they could be alone tonight. Since she shared a room with her sisters she told them about the plan, and even though they weren’t happy about it they promised to cover for her.  _
> 
> _ It was just after midnight when she snuck out of her room and made her way to the basement. When she tiptoed down the stairs he was already there waiting for her. She ran into his arms the second she saw him, she missed him so much. He picked her up a spin her around.  _
> 
> _ “I’ve missed you,” he said pressing his forehead against hers. _
> 
> _ “I’ve missed you too.” She grabbed his face with both her hands showing him how much she missed with her kisses. _
> 
> _ “Come with me.” He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the back of the basement. There was another door that led down a hallway to a cellar.  _
> 
> _ The cellar was small, but in the corner, Dmitry had piled empty potato sacks and covered them with a couple of blankets.  _
> 
> _ They moved to sit on the makeshift bed, the second they were sitting Anastasia was already kissing Dmitry. She wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer, tilting her head to deepen the kiss. She leaned back on the blankets so Dmitry was on top of her, already going to work on the buttons to his shirt.  _
> 
> _ “Wait.” He stopped her.  _
> 
> _ “What?” She already missed the warm feeling of him being near her.  _
> 
> _ “We should probably talk about things, we need to talk about what’s going on.”  _
> 
> _ She pouted at him in protest. “I don’t want to talk about things Dmitry. I just want to forget about everything, even if just for a little bit.” _
> 
> _ “It’s not that easy Nastya. I wish it were. Things are getting worse, there is talk-“  _
> 
> _ “Talk of what?” She cut him off.  _
> 
> _ “I Overheard the guards saying they were planning on moving your family somewhere else, possibly out of Russia. With everything going on I don’t know when we’ll be able to see each other again.” He grabbed tabbed her hands in his.  _
> 
> _ “Well then at least we have tonight.” She smiled at him. “If they make us leave will you come with us? I know it was hard for you to leave St Petersburg.” _
> 
> _ He kissed her forehead and whispered. “I promise that I will never leave you.”  _
> 
> _ She kissed him again, at first slowly then, with more passion. There was fire behind her kisses that hadn’t been there before. They were rushed but longing at the same time, like she wanted to remember this moment. He grabbed her waist and laid her back down. He moved to plant sweet kissed along her jawline and down her neck. Then he suddenly remembered sitting up. _
> 
> _ “What is it?” She asked.  _
> 
> _ “I wasn’t able to get any more rubbers before we left St Petersburg, I don’t have anything for us to use.”  _
> 
> _ “Oh.” She said realizing what he meant. Then with lust in her eyes, she looked at him. “I don’t care, we said we were going to make the most of tonight. I just want you Dima, all of you.”  _
> 
>  
> 
> _   
>  _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Tears rolled down her cheeks as she kissed him goodbye one last time. She knew this would be last time she would see Dmitry for a while. He lifted her chin with his finger Her eyes meeting his. “This is only temporary ok, I promise I’ll never leave you. And remember even in a crowd of thousands…” _
> 
> _ “I’ll find you again.” She echoed.  _
> 
> _ He Kissed her forehead, trying to stay strong. He couldn’t let her see how hard this was for him, because if he did he knew she wouldn't leave. “I love you.” He whispered. He hugged her one last time before he made her walk back up to the second floor.  _
> 
> _ He snuck back into the room he shared with the other servants, everyone was asleep and thankfully no one saw him…  so he thought.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =o


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! Happy Reading!

After Nastya followed the German woman Dmitry sat on the bench for a while. Then his old friend Vlad came to sit next to him. 

“So, are you ready to talk about things?”  Vlad questioned. 

Dmitry was stubborn, probably the most stubborn person he knew besides Anastasia. He didn’t want to admit that his friend was right. But at last, he did. “You were right, she did get her memory back.” 

“Was she mad at you for lying to her?” 

“She was more hurt than mad at first, but she eventually came around to understand. I knew from the beginning I needed to tell her the truth. It definitely wasn’t the best way for her to find out. I messed up, I let my feelings get in the way.” 

Vlad had always acted as a sort of father figure in Dmitry’s life. Sometimes he actually knew what he was talking about. “Yes, but at least you got your Nastya back.” 

“For now, I don’t know what will happen when we get to Paris.” It hurt him to think he might have to let her go after finally getting her back. 

“Things are different now Dmitry, the girl was left orphaned, she needs a family. She may still have her grandmother, but there is more to family than grandmothers.” Vlad left Dmitry alone with his thoughts. 

 

When he got back to the cabin Nastya was asleep on the bed. It comforted him to see her sleeping peacefully. After the night she had she needed all the sleep she could get. He didn’t want to wake her so he took his shoes off and carefully laid down next to her. Wrapping his arm around her waist he buried his head into the crook of her neck. 

When Anastasia woke She felt something holding her in place. She turned to see Dmitry fast asleep next to her, his arm wrapped around her. They were both exhausted between all of the traveling, nightmares, and not seasickness. She knew she would have to tell him eventually but right now she just wanted to stay here as long as she could. Sleeping in the arms of the man she loved. She kissed his cheek and snuggled closer to him. 

It was already late into the evening when she woke again. Her stomach was growling, luckily not from nausea, but she was starving. She hadn’t really eaten all day. She got up and remember the box of biscuits Irma had given her. 

“I hope you are going to share.” 

She turned to see Dmitry leaning on his elbow on the bed facing her. With a mouthful of biscuits, she said, “Maybe.” She smiled at him and went to sit next to him on the bed handing him the box. 

He hadn’t realized how hungry he was until he heard her rustling around with the box. He grabbed a biscuit and took a bite laughing. 

“What?” She asked shoving him a little. 

“I guess this means you are feeling better?” 

She didn’t know how to answer him without telling him everything. So she just smiled, took another bite, and changed the subject. “I remembered something. Something good.” 

He raised an eyebrow wondering what she remembered. “Oh really? what did you remember?”

“I remembered you, I remembered the last night we spent together. I remembered that night in Yekaterinburg, before…” she chose her words carefully as to not bring back painful memories. “Before you had to leave.” 

“I think about that night a lot.” He smiled at her. She loved the way he smiled, the dimples that formed on his face. “We’ve come along way since that night. I remember thinking if I could figure out a way, the next time we were able to see each other I was going to ask you to run away with me.” He avoided making eye contact hoping he didn’t upset her because of his comment. Even if her family hadn’t suffered that fate the next night they eventually would have. 

“I guess in a way I did, who knows where I would be if you hadn’t of found me. You saved me Dima.” She lifted his chin with her fingers, cupping his cheek.  

“So how did things with the nurse go? I see you’re feeling well enough to eat.” He said pointing to the box of biscuits. She just shoved another one in her mouth, giving her time to think. 

“She gave me these to eat as well as some tea she said it should help.” She avoided his gaze, she didn’t want to tell him now. She knew she needed to but she didn’t know how. What if he changed his mind? What if he decided he didn’t want to be with her anymore? Didn’t want the burden of having to raise a child? 

“What wrong?” He knew there was something going on. “What are you not telling me?” 

Well, she guessed it was now or never. He was just as stubborn as her and she knew he wasn’t going to let this go. 

“Nastya what is? Is something wrong?” He grabbed her face between his hands forcing her to look at him. He could see it in her eyes, she was hiding something from him. 

“I don’t know how to tell you this Dmitry.” She let a tear fall down her cheek. She tried to avoid his eyes on her but it was impossible. She closed her eyes so she didn’t have to see what face looked like. “I’m pregnant, we’re having a baby Dima.” 

He stated at her blankly trying to find words. 

“Please say something.”

He was about to open his mouth when she cut him off. “I know we are young, and this was definitely not part of the plan. We aren’t even married yet, we haven’t even talked about marriage. Here I am assuming you want to marry me. I understand if you don’t, I understand if you want to leave. I don’t know anything about babies, mama never let me go near Alexei when he was born. I know nothing about being a mother…” 

“Wait. What do you mean leave you? If you remember that night then you have to remember that I promised to never leave you.” He grabbed her hands in his and kissed them. “As long as you’ll have me, I’ll be here for you and our baby.” He leaned his forehead against hers. 

Her breathing became shaky as tears overtook her. “I’m scared, I can’t do this without you.”

He enveloped her in a hug pulling her as tight as he could without hurting her or the baby. “It’s going to be ok, we’ll figure it out.” He pulled away from her so he could see her face. “You are the strongest person I know, you’ve already survived so much. I know you can do this, and I’ll be there every step of the way.” 

She smiled at him, “I wish I had your confidence.”

He wished he had it too, he didn’t want to let her know but he was terrified. He was barely able to get them this far in one piece. The idea of being a father shook him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww she told him! They are going to be the cutest parents! Can't wait for Dimya babies! :D
> 
> Thank you again for all the love I have received from this fic!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So excited for this chapter!!

“La Belle France”! Vlad shouted with his arms open wide. The taxi had dropped the three of them off at a hotel near the Eiffel Tower. 

“It looks like Russia” Dmitry commented looking around at the new country that lay before him. 

“France looks nothing like Russia!”Vlad protested. 

“Except Russia is more beautiful!” Anastasia added she looked up at Dmitry with a worried look. He looked down at her and smiled, squeezing her hand. Vlad was still going on about the beauty of France. Once he stopped he looked over at the couple and smiled. 

“Well, if we are going to reunite a family we need to do it in style,” Vlad added. 

The couple looked at each other, then looked at the clothes they had been wearing. Dmitry only owned 3 shirts and they were pretty worn. Anastasia had been wearing the same dress for 3 days. They decided to trade another one of the diamonds to pay for the hotel and some new clothes. 

Vlad guided them down the streets of Paris, showing them the beauty of the city. Dmitry and Nastya walked hand in hand following him. There were so many stores, all of the window displays were filled with breathtaking jewelry, luxury clothes, shoes, bags, and superb artwork. He walked them into a store and began rambling off in French with the store clerk the second he walked in the door. He gestured to both Anastasia and Dmitry as he spoke. 

“What is he saying?” Dmitry asked Anastasia, not understanding a single word Vlad said. 

“He’s telling the store clerk to make us look like we belong in the city, we’ve traveled all this way and we deserve the best of the best.” She translated. 

The store clerk took Anastasia’s hand and guided her to the women’s section of the store. Vlad walked over to Dmitry and showed him to rack where an array of suits were lined up. He was so amazed he had never seen suits like these before. They looked nothing like the clothes the Tsar wore. There were so many pieces to them and they came in so many different colors. 

 

  


 

He stood there looking in the mirror wearing a three-piece navy blue suit, with a red and blue tie and matching pocket square. He was amazed at how dapper he looked. This suit was definitely different from the suits he wore for the balls. Vlad had made him get 4 suits as if he needed that many, as well as a tuxedo for the ballet they would be attending. They figured this was their best bet to reunite Anastasia with her grandmother. They had heard rumors that a few girls had shown up knocking on the dowager's door claiming to be Anastasia just for the reward money. 

Once they were done shopping Vlad informed the store clerk that they would be wearing their new suits out of the store and they were to have the rest delivered to the hotel. Dmitry stood in the front of the store nervous, he couldn’t wait to see Anastasia. If he looked this good in his new suit, he couldn't even imagine how beautiful she would look in her new clothes. He bent down to tie his shoe, when suddenly he heard someone clear their throat. He looked up to see her. 

She stood there smiling, she was beautiful as ever, wearing a white dress with blue stones sewn in and a matching jacket. Her hair had been pulled up and styled similarly to how the store clerk styled her own hair. He stood up and looked at her in amazement. 

“You look beautiful.” He commented. 

“Thank you.” she giggled. “You don’t look so bad yourself.” She walked up to him taking her familiar place next to him with her hand in his. He leaned down and kissed her forehead smiling. He couldn’t believe it, they had done it, they had actually made it to Paris. Now all that was left was to reunite her with her grandmother. 

After the trio left the shop they decided to grab lunch at a nearby cafe. Once they had finished Vlad decided to return to the hotel to freshen up before heading to the Neva Club. He said it was where all the Russian runways spent their nights out. Especially the countess Lily, it had been years since Vlad had seen her and he was determined to win her back. She was also the best way to reunite Anastasia and her grandmother, she served as her lady in waiting.     

The couple walked hand in hand through the streets of Paris. Dmitry looked over at Nastya who seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. “Hey what’s wrong?” He asked snapping her out of her thoughts. “Do you not feel well, we could go back to the hotel if you want.” He looked at her concerned. 

She turned to him placing her free hand on his chest to calm him. “I’m fine, it’s just…” she shook her head waving him off. 

“What? What is it? You can tell me anything.” 

“No, you’re going to think it’s stupid.” She sighed. 

He took both her hands is in and looked into the oven of her eyes. “I promise, I won’t think it’s stupid. Now, tell me what it is.”

She looked down and sighed. “It’s just, I’ve had to go up two dress sizes since the last time Mamá had dresses made for us.” 

He chuckled slightly. 

“See you do think it’s stupid!” She exclaimed. 

“No, I don’t.” He reached up cupping her face. “You’re beautiful, you always have been and you always will be. I love you no matter what.” 

She smiled. “Even if I’m getting fat?” 

“You’re not fat.” He laughed. “You’re having a baby, and you are going to be the most beautiful, most amazing, slightly stubborn, mother.” He tilted her head up so his lips met her, lightly kissing her.

They continued to walk together hand in hand until she suddenly stopped staring at the road ahead of her. It was her grandfather’s bridge. She stood for a moment just taking it all in, the white railings with gold accents. Thousands of lights paved the way to end of the bridge. Dmitry could tell that she was nervous so he squeezed her hand and smiled at her. 

She walked down the bridge, stopping in the middle. “Nana always said she would bring me here, and we would walk the bridge together. It’s been ten years since she left for Paris. She never came back. She wanted me to visit, but Mama and Papa wouldn’t allow it.” She paused to look at the boats floating by in the water below them. “Everything is different now, Russia isn’t the home I once knew, I don’t have a family anymore, and I can barely remember who I am. Nothing is what it was.” She turned to him. “I don’t think I could do this without you Dmitry. You’re the only thing I have left from my old life. Promise me you won’t go.” She looked into his eyes longing for him to stay with her. 

He delicately kissed her forehead. “I promise I’ll never leave you.” He sighed, leaning his forehead against her own. “Marry me.” He whispered. 

“What?” She questioned pulling away from him. 

He took a deep breath, taking her hands in his He repeated his words. “Marry me, Anastasia! Not because we are having a baby, and not because we’ve already been lying to everyone telling them we are married. Marry me, because I don’t want to be in love with someone I can’t have for the rest of my life.” He moved his hand to her cheek, wiping the tear that was rolling down. He looked into her beautiful Romanov eyes. “Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanov, will you do the honor of being my wife?” 

For a moment there was silence between them. 

“Yes!” She exclaimed wrapping her arms around him

 

The couple walked into their hotel room together. They had spent the afternoon walking along the bridge, they had planned to visit the Eiffel Tower, but Anastasia grew tired and Dmitry knew it was best that they returned to the hotel to rest. 

Dmitry took his coat off once they were in the door. He reached to undo his tie when Nastya stopped him. “You know I like it when you clean up.” She giggled. Using his tie she pulled him down into a passionate kiss. Slowly she pulled him until her legs his the back of the bed

Dmitry pulled away slightly, stroking her cheek with his hand. “Are you sure you’re not too tired?” 

She stood up on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck. “I’m fine Dima, plus I was thinking after we could take a relaxing bath.” She smiled at him. 

“Hmm, a bath, in a real bathtub? I’m all in.” He chuckled as he kissed her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Dimya so much!!! They are the sweetest couple!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Flashback!!!

> _ Why does a princess need to know so many languages? She knows she will eventually have to interact with people from other countries eventually and she will definitely need French when she goes to visit Nana in Paris. But right now she was a 16-year-old girl who was bored out of her mind. She would much rather be doing something else like playing chess with Alexei. “I don’t want to do this anymore!” She exclaimed.  _
> 
> _ “We only have another hour left in our lesson, and I sent for tea and snacks to get us through.” Pierre tried to stay calm but he was frustrated at how little she had been paying attention during their French lesson. “Ok fine. How about instead of talking in French we try reading.” Anastasia shrugged her shoulders if her mother saw her she would scold her for her posture. “We’ll read one chapter of Les Miserables then call it a day.”  _
> 
> _ Just then there was a knock on the study door. Dmitry entered carrying a tray with a plate full of Russian tea cakes and a pot of tea. Anastasia’s face lit up when she saw Dmitry walk in. “What are you smiling at?” Pierre questioned noticing her sudden change in mood.  _
> 
> _ “Don’t you know me at all, I love Russian tea cakes.” She hoped she sounded convincing, she wasn’t completely lying she did love Russian tea cakes almost as much as she loved Dmitry. “I think I left the Les Mis book in Alexei’s playroom. Pierre do you think you can go get it for me? Please?” She gave him her million dollar smile.  _
> 
> _ “Why can’t the kitchen boy fetch it?”  _
> 
> _ “Because he has to serve the tea and you’re the French tutor.” She snapped back. It always bothered her when people talked down about Dmitry. Pierre got up to head up to the playroom on the next level, closing the door behind him. Luckily Dmitry had already set the tray down on the desk because the second the door closed Anastasia was by his side with her arms around his neck. “I missed you’” she said between kisses.  _
> 
> _ He laughed wrapping his arms around her waist. “I saw you yesterday.” _
> 
> _ “Yes but it’s been too long.” She whined trying to pull him closer to her.  _
> 
> _ To Anastasia’s protest Dmitry broke away, “he’ll be back soon and I have to actually serve the tea.”  _
> 
> _ “Mama and Papa left for Moscow this morning and they won’t be back for a few days. So I was thinking maybe if you didn’t want to sleep in your small lonely bedroom you could come stay with me.” She had that mischievous smile of her on her face.  _
> 
> _ Dmitry tried to keep a straight face as he poured the tea. He knew if he looked over at her he would definitely spill it.  He knew there was no way he could say no to spending the night with her. “I don’t know I quite like my room actually.” He was trying to be funny but she wasn’t buying it.  _
> 
> _ “Come on Dima I’ll make sure you won’t regret it.”  _
> 
> _ “What if we get caught?” _
> 
> _ “We won’t, Olga will be sleeping in Alexei’s room to keep an eye on him and Maria and Tatiana’s rooms are too far down the hall to notice anything. Everything will be fine, I promise.” She stared at him with her beautiful blue eyes, because of those eyes she always got her way.  _
> 
> _ “Ok, I’ll be there, leave your balcony door open.” And with that, he was gone with the empty tray just before Pierre returned with the book.  _
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _ She sat on the edge of her bed staring out the windows that led to her balcony. She didn’t understand why he felt he had to come up through the balcony sure it was romantic but still dangerous. Though it wouldn’t have been as exciting if Romeo had just walked through the door. But Dmitry didn’t know that all he has ever read is War and Peace a book his father gave him as a child. _
> 
> _ Suddenly she heard a thump outside her balcony door. She ran to see him lying on the ground wincing at the pain in his back. “Dima what are you doing?” She whispered.  _
> 
> _ “Thought it would be better to go through the garden rather than some see me walking into the princess’ chambers.”  _
> 
> _ She helped him get up to his feet and quickly move into her bedroom. “I appreciate the effort Dima but I think you need to work on your landing.” He was still slightly in pain but laughed through it. She locked her balcony door and pulled the sheer curtains only letting the light of the moonshine into the bedroom. _
> 
> _ It wasn’t until his breathing slowed that he finally looked at her. With the moonlight shining on her, she was absolutely radiant, her hair was in a mess of curls and she was wearing a beautiful pink silk nightgown, the same one she wore the first time they spent the night together in their secret hiding spot in the garden.  _
> 
> _ Their kisses were soft and warm at first but quickly grew more passionate as Dmitry’s clothes and her nightgown landed on the floor. Thought it had only been a few months since their first time together they had almost become experts at this. Dmitry knew Anastasia’s body better than he knew his own.    _
> 
> _ Dmitry’s mind was his own personal alarm clock, he woke up every morning 6 am on the dot. But this time when he woke up his body didn’t feel stiff from sleeping on his hard bed. The mattress he lay on hugged his body as well as a certain princess. Anastasia had her arm wrapped around his waist with her head on his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair gazing at her. He didn’t want to wake her, she looked so peaceful cuddled up to him. Like she was happy and safe. But he knew he would have to get back to the kitchen before the other servants began to wonder where he was. He tried to slowly pull away from her but she tightened her grip on his waist. He knew she was awake.  “I have to get back.”  _
> 
> _ “No, you don’t. Stay, by order of the Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikoli….. Rom…..” She yawned the last part. _
> 
> _ Dmitry laughed at the sleepy princess “Well if that’s an order, I guess I don’t actually have to be in the kitchen until 6:30 so I could stay another 10-15 minutes.” _
> 
> _ “Good.”  _
> 
> _ Dmitry looked at his watch, it was the only thing he had left of his father. He still remembers his tenth birthday it was the last birthday before his father died. It wasn’t a fancy watch by any means but it had some value and to him, it was the most valuable thing he ever owned. “Ok, it’s 6:20 I really need to go.”  _
> 
> _ “No!” Anastasia protested pulling him back into bed. He leaned down and kissed her forehead when suddenly there was a knock at the door.  _
> 
> _ “Ok, now I really need to go.” He whispered jumping out of bed to quickly get dressed.  _
> 
> _ “Nastya, are you up?” they knocked again “Nastya why is your door locked?” _
> 
> _ She quickly put her nightgown and robe back on, opening the balcony door so Dmitry could climb down. “Be careful” she whispered and quickly kissed him before climbed over the railing and down the side. There was another knock so she ran over to open the door.  _
> 
> _ “Olga! You gave me a fright what’s wrong? Is everything ok?”  _
> 
> _ Olga walked into the room eyeing Anastasia. “Where is he?” she questioned. _
> 
> _ Trying to play it off she reluctantly responded. “Who are you looking for, Alexie? Did he decide to hide again? Well, I’m already up so I will help you look for him.” _
> 
> _ “This isn’t about Alexie!” She interrupted. “Dmitry, the kitchen boy where is he?” _
> 
> _ “I don’t know what you are talking about.” She’s like to believe she was a good actress but at this moment she had a feeling Olga wasn’t buying it. _
> 
> _ “Don’t play me for a fool Nastya. I know there is something going on between the two of you.” _
> 
> _ Anastasia could feel her face heating up with both rage and fear. “How do you know about that?” _
> 
> _ “Please Nastya, you may be able to fool Mama and Papa but I’m your sister. I know when something is going on with you.” Olga had always tried to protect Anastasia, ever since Alexie was born Mama was never really around to help her learn what it means to grow up and become a woman. “Don’t you understand this isn’t going to end well. He’s a servant, it's not something that can last forever. You’ll just end up getting hurt and I don’t want that for you.” _
> 
> _ “I don’t care if he’s a servant! I love him and he loves me! That’s all that matters!” Anastasia grew more and more furious by the minute.  _
> 
> _ “There is so much more in this world that love, I'm just trying to protect you from that. Trust me, Anastasia, I know what I’m talking about.” Olga pleaded with her trying to get her to understand her point of view. But Anastasia was so angry she didn’t want to listen to what she had to say.  _
> 
> _ “Don’t you think I know that I know what this world is coming to. I know that there are people out there that hate us, that want Papa gone. I worry every day that something is going to happen, that our parents won’t return from this trip. That’s why I’m doing what I want, I want Dmitry and you can’t stop me. I love him and I know it’s complicated but this world is too cruel to dwell on whether or not I’m going against my birthright because I fell in love with a servant.” Anastasia was fuming, hot angry tears rolling down her cheeks.  _
> 
> _ Olga stared at her not knowing exactly what to say, she didn’t want to deprive her sister of this love but it was still wrong. “He’ll break your heart Anastasia…” was all she could manage to argue.  _
> 
> _ “Just because you didn’t get the grand love you wanted don’t keep me from mine!” She regretted her words as soon as she said them. Everyone knew of Olga’s past. The handsome soldier she had met at the ball, his name was Gleb, she fell in love with him but it wasn’t social classes that drove them apart it was the political warfare that was going on. The young soldier’s father was a Bolshevik and began to fill his son's head with lies about the Romanov family. They argued a lot about who was right and who was wrong, but in the end, Olga broke it off.  She couldn’t be with a man who made her choose between him and her family. _
> 
> _ Anastasia’s words felt like knives in Olga’s back, she knew her sister was just upset. “Just be careful.” And with that Olga turned leaving Anastasia alone in her room. _
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _ Later that evening Anastasia stood looking out her balcony windows. Gazing out at the garden, the sun had begun to set and there was a beautiful orange glow across the maze. She hadn’t left her room all day, even for meals. Her maid Anna had brought them up to her, though she wasn’t really hungry. _
> 
> _ There was a knock at her door. “Go away!” She yelled.  _
> 
> _ Whoever it wasn’t didn’t seem to care because they walked right in.  _
> 
> _ She turned to see Olga standing in the middle of her room. “Are you here to yell at me again? Forbid me to even to talk to the servants?”  _
> 
> _ “I understand why you are upset, but you have to understand my side of this too. This isn’t the way things work Nastya, there are rules, there are certain ways things are to be done.” Olga said trying to make Anastasia understand.  _
> 
> _ “You mean tradition? Fucking a servant isn’t apart of tradition?” She snapped.  _
> 
> _ Olga was taken aback by Anastasia’s words. The Romanov girls were never allowed to use such crude language. “I’m just looking out for you Nastya, I don’t what you get hurt is all.” Olga walked over and placed her hand on Nastya’s shoulder. “I know this is against my better judgment, but I suppose if you’ve carried on this affair for this long there’s no way of stopping you.”  _
> 
> _ Anastasia turned and looked at her sister curiously. “What?” She questioned.  _
> 
> _ Olga took her sister’s hands in her own and sighed. “I won’t tell Momma and Pappa about you and Dmitry, as long as you promise me one thing. Please, Nastya, be careful.” Anastasia smiled and nodded. “I know he seems like the most important thing in the world to you right now, but just remember who you are. You are the Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanov.  You are strong and brave. I can tell just by looking at him that he loves you. Just remember that no man, whether it be a kitchen boy, soldier, or prince, is worth a broken heart.” Olga pulled her little sister in close for a hug.  _
> 
> _ “Thank you, Olga,” Nastya whispered.  _
> 
> _ They hadn’t even noticed Tatiana and Maria standing in the doorway. Nastya turned and smiled at them opening her arms. “Come here!” She exclaimed. The four huddled together laughing. Suddenly Alexei popped up in the middle of all of them.  _
> 
> _ “Does this mean that I can stop pretending like I don’t know about you and Dmitry?” Alexie inquired.  _
> 
> _ “What? You knew?” Nastya exclaimed.  _
> 
> _ “Of course I knew, the four of you don’t realize how much I pay attention. I noticed the way you two looked at each other all the time, so I asked him. He told me how much he loves you, he knew he could trust me.”  _
> 
> _ The sister all laughed together at their brother’s comment. Most of the time they forgot that their little brother was no longer a little boy, he was becoming a young man, and he definitely knew more than he led on. _
> 
>  

  
  


 

Anastasia stood in her nightgown looking out the window, their hotel had a perfect view of the Eiffel Tower as well as her grandfather’s bridge. Oh, how she wished she could walk the bridge with her sisters, show Alexei the boats passing by. Thankfully her dreams weren’t nightmares, but memories. Memories of her family, the good times and the bad. 

She was so lost in thought that she didn’t even hear Dmitry come up behind her. She was slightly startled when he wrapped his arms around her resting his hand on the small bump that had seemed to form overnight. 

“What’s wrong?” He questioned. 

She was silent. 

“You miss them don’t you.” 

Quietly she nodded, still looking out the window the whispered. “I wish Olga was here, she always knows what do, exactly what to say.” She continued to look out the window. “Why me? Why did I survive and no one else did?” She turned around to face him, but he didn’t know what to say.

“I shouldn’t be alive, I don’t deserve to be alive.” She confessed. 

“Nastya don’t say that!” He exclaimed 

“But it’s true! You weren’t there, you don’t know what it was like. The execution order was for all of us. We were all supposed to die.” 

Still speechless he took her hands in his. 

“This isn’t fair Dmitry! It’s not fair that I get to live and they don’t. I was a spoiled brat compared to the rest of my sisters. I shouldn’t have been the one to survive. I shouldn’t be the one carrying on the Romanov bloodline.” She dropped his gaze and turned away from him to look out the window again. “It should have been Olga.” 

“What?”He questioned, turning her back around to face him. There were tears streaming down her face as she avoided his gaze. 

“She was smart, she was strong, she was so much better at everything.” She cried. 

He cupped her face so she would look at him. “Nastya where is this coming from? Why are you saying all this.” 

“Because is miss her, I miss all of them. Olga always knew what to do, what to say. You don’t know how many times she warned me about you.” 

There it was, Dmitry thought, she finally realized what a mistake she was making, keeping him around. He pulled away from her. “Do you wish you would have listened to Olga? Do you not want to marry me?”

She looked up at him in shock, ”No!” She exclaimed. “I love you, of course, I want to marry you.” She reached up to cup his cheek. “I’m just scared, I don’t know if I can do this.” 

He wrapped his arms around her and pull her in a tight hug. “We’re going to get through this, I know it’s scary, but we’ll figure it out.” He rubbed her back and she pulled him closer to him. 

She may not have her parents or siblings anymore, but she still had a family. She had Dmitry, and she had their child. This was her family now, and soon she will be reunited with her Nana. 

She pulled away from Dmitry and looked up at him. “I don’t know how I’m going to tell her.” Her hands moved down to her stomach as she gently rubbed her bump.

“We can tell her together,” Dmitry said reassuringly. 

“No, this is something I need to do on my own. You don’t know Nana like I do.” She reached out to touch his arm. “She’s particular about some things, she likes everything thing to happen a certain way.” 

Dmitry sighed. “You mean she likes tradition, a princess and a kitchen boy don’t exactly fit the bill of tradition.” 

“She’s going to love you. It just might take a little convincing.” She giggled. He leaned forward kissing her forehead, wrapping his arms around her pulling her close. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly flashbacks are my favorite to write!! We love a protective Olga! I can totally picture Lyrica as a protective older sister!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the ballet <3

Dmitry stood in the lobby of the theater, he was nervous. Tonight is the night, tonight Anastasia was finally going to be reunited with her grandmother. Unfortunately, when Vlad met with Lily he was informed that the Dowager was refusing to see any more women that were claiming to be Anastasia. When you set a reward at ten million rubles every 17-year-old girl in Europe is the missing princess. 

Vlad could tell that Dmitry was nervous, this was everything they had been working for. Vlad walked up to Dmitry and tried to fix his tie,  but Dmitry swatted his hand away and fixed his tie himself. He also noticed that his shoe was untied, so he knelt down to tie it. 

Suddenly he heard footsteps beside him so he looked up. There she was, breathtakingly beautiful. He stared at her in awe as she smiled down at him. He had seen her in extravagant gowns before but nothing like this. The blue color of the dress complimented her eyes. The beads and jewels shimmered in the light. The fabric was so smooth against her body showing every curve but somehow hid her bump perfectly. Quickly he stood up and put his arm out for her to take. She blushed as he whispered, “You look absolutely stunning,” in her ear. 

Anastasia was nervous too, as soon as she sat down She gasped. There she was sitting on the other side of the theater.  _ Can this be the evening, can this be the place, s _ he thought _.  _ Everything she wanted was right there in front of her. She didn’t pay attention to the performance at all, staring across at her grandmother. She begun to rip up her program into tiny pieces, she didn’t even realize she was doing it until Dmitry grabbed her hand. He squeezed and smiled at her, knowing he was by her side helped to calm her nerves. 

Once the performance was over they knew it was time. Vlad had already planned everything out with Lily, she would take Anastasia in to see her grandmother while Vlad and Dmitry waited nervously outside. Dmitry held Nastya’s hand as they walked to the opposite side of the theater. The Dowager Empress was still inside the theater box.

The second Lily saw the girl she knew it was the missing princess. She bowed as a sign of respect for the princess. “Your Highness.” Lily proclaimed. 

“Oh no, you mustn’t,” Anastasia called as she ran to Lily. 

Lily gave her a reassuring smile as she brushed a tear away from her face. “I must warn you, darling, she’s still mourning the death of your parents and siblings, she isn’t always up for visitors.”

Nastya turned and looked at Dmitry nervously. “Everything is going to be fine, we’ll celebrate on your grandfather’s bridge after.” 

Anastasia walked past the curtain into the box. Her grandmother was still sitting in her seat staring out at the now empty stage. Carefully she walked up to the old woman. 

“Nana.” She called out to her. 

The woman glanced at her then turned back around as if she was imagining the girl. 

Anastasia walked up beside her grandmother. “Nana, it’s me, Anastasia.” She could tell the woman still didn’t believe she was really there.

“Your not real dear, nothing but a dream, a beautiful dream.” She finally spoke. 

Anastasia grabbed her grandmother’s hand and held it close to her chest. “This isn’t a dream Nana, I’m here, I’m real.” A tear rolled down her cheek while her grandmother stared at her. 

“You’re just another imposter.” Her grandmother stated bitterly. 

“No, Nana. It’s really me.” She pleaded. She didn’t understand why her grandmother was calling her an imposter. Why would she have any reason to lie? Her grandmother continued to stare at her, inspecting every angle of the girl. 

“Anastasia?” She called coming to a realization that it was actually her. 

“Yes Nana, it’s me."

“What happened to you? How did you get out of that dreadful cellar?” She took Anastasia’s hands in her own, holding on for dear life.

“The pendant on my dress stopped the bullet, then I fell and hit my head. The guards just assumed I was dead. My friend Dmitry, he was in Yekaterinburg with us, he found me in the snow.” She would explain their situation later. “He saved me, we traveled to St. Petersburg, then did everything we could to get to Paris. And now I’m here, I’m home Nana.” 

“Anastasia.” Her grandmother cried as she pulled her into a hug holding her close.

“Orange blossoms.” She whispered as she smelled the familiar scent of her grandmother. 

 

They arrived at the dowager empress’ house, well, it was definitely bigger than a house. Anastasia walked in with her grandmother, arms linked laughing and carrying on about all sorts of memories. Dmitry, Vlad and Lily followed in behind. 

When they reached the parlor Anastasia stopped and walked back over to Dmitry grabbing his hand, smiling she turned to her grandmother “Nana, this is Dmitry he’s the one that brought me here, but most importantly…” 

Her grandmother cut her off before she could continue. “Oh yes this is your young man, thank you so much for bringing my granddaughter back to me. I think you will find your reward very gratifying.”

“What reward?” Anastasia questioned confused. 

“I may have put out a small reward for whoever brought you home to me.” The Empress said as she stood across from the couple.

“It wasn’t exactly small” Vlad chimed in 

“I’m so happy this young man had brought me back to you.” 

Anastasia turned to look at Dmitry, her eyes were filled with confusion and a spec of heartbreak. “Did you know about the reward?” 

A small “yes.” Was all he could manage to get out. Dmitry felt as if his stomach were caught in his throat. “But you have to understand, I don’t care about the money anymore.” 

“Anymore? Nothing in it for you huh? Drag me halfway across Russia, telling me it was safer this way. That you only cared about getting me safely to Paris.” The pleading in his eyes only confirmed her suspicions even more. “You weren’t going to tell me who I was were you? You were just going to leave me here. You were going to claim your reward and just leave us.” Her hand moved down to her stomach. They had had arguments before in the past, even in Berlin when he had finally told her the truth about her title. But she had never looked at him the way she was now. Her face was stern and mean, but her eyes showed how heartbroken she was. 

“No! It’s not like that, all of this has been for you. I wanted to make sure that you were safe. All I cared about was making sure you found your family again. You have to believe me.” He pleaded. He could feel tears of both pain and frustration welling up in his eyes. 

“I was cold and I was frightened when I met you Dmitry, but I wasn’t dishonest. You however were. Why don’t you just take your money and leave us? That’s what you came for anyway.” She turned anyway from hoping he would just leave. This was all too much for her, finding out the truth about her family, finding out she had a grandmother, finding out about her past relationship with the man who was standing before her, and finding they, no, she was going to have a baby. She couldn’t trust Dmitry with her heart anymore, how couldn’t she trust him enough to raise a child. 

“Nastya please, you have to let me explain.” He reached out to grab her hand but she pulled it away so fast he could have ripped her glove off. She turned to face him, tears streaming down her face, the makeup she had carefully done for the ballet now ruined. Her hands at her side balled up tightly into fists.

“Do not address me so informally. I am The Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanov!” It killed her to use her power against him. “We don’t need you and your dirty money! Both of us will be fine without you!” Her eyes pleaded for him to just go. 

“Excuse me, your highness, I won’t bother you anymore.” He tried to stay strong but his voice cracked at the end. He knew bringing her to Paris would result in a broken heart. He turned to walk out of the dowager empress’ home, ripping his bow tie off. He felt like it had been choking him all night. He stood outside the same way he did months ago in Yekaterinburg. Everything he knew was behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ='( Poor Dimya


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What two chapters in the same night?

He sat on a bench outside the hotel with his head buried in his hands. He could feel his head spinning, the vodka definitely didn’t make the pain better. He heard someone walk up and sit next to him, but he didn’t look up to see who. 

Finally, they spoke, “What are you doing?”

He looked over to see Vlad sitting next to him. “Waiting for the Vodka to hurry up and kill me.” After his fight with Anastasia, he walked back to the hotel and went straight to the bar. Five Vodka’s later, he was slowly dying. He finally sat up leaning back against the bench and stared up at the lights and stars above him. Both him and Vlad sat in silence for what felt like forever. 

“She’s pregnant, isn’t she,” Vlad stated breaking the silence. It wasn’t a question, he already knew the answer. 

“Yes.” Dmitry sighed. 

“Then what are you doing here? You need to go back to that house. You need to fight for her. She needs you.”

Dmitry couldn't handle sitting down anymore so he stood up. “I’m not going back to that house! Besides, she doesn’t need me. She has her grandmother now, she has a mansion full of people willing to wait on her hand and foot. She has plenty of people that will help her. She doesn't need someone like me weighing her down. We brought her here to reunite her with her grandmother, that was the plan wasn’t it?” 

“It’s not that simple Dmitry, the situation is different now.  She’s having a baby, she’s having your baby. She needs you to help her get through this.” Vlad pleaded. 

“Even if she did, she doesn't want me there. She doesn’t want me to be a part of my child’s life. For all, I know the old lady could already be arranging for her to marry someone else. Searching for the next eligible bachelor, and passing the child off as his.” He didn’t know if it was the alcohol or the anger saying all this. He couldn’t stand the idea of another man raising his child, but he knew he didn’t have a choice. 

Vlad was trying his best to get through to him, but he knew Dmitry too well. “You of all people should know how important it is to have a father growing up, don’t make your child suffer the same fate you did.” 

Dmitry stared at Vlad in disgust, bringing his own father into this, bringing up his childhood. “You think I don’t know that! You think I don’t know how hard it is to grow up without a father! I hated not having my father around, and it kills me knowing that I’m abandoning my child, just like he did. But even if I wanted to be there, she won’t let me! She doesn't want me around, and if she’s going to be like that then so be it.” Dmitry knew it was wrong to leave his child behind, it was wrong to leave Anastasia pregnant and alone, but he was too stubborn to let his pride get the best of him.  

“Your father would be ashamed of you.” 

Dmitry could feel his blood begin to boil. “Don't you fucking dare act like you know anything about my father! You are the antithesis of the man my father was. You go around kissing people's asses, and all for what? You may think you have them fooled, but in the end, you're a conman, a street rat, just like me. You and I both know that we will never fit into their world. Just do yourself a favor and stop trying.” Dmitry left Vlad sitting on the bench as he stumbled back to his hotel room.

 

After Dmitry left Anastasia determined not to let him ruin what she had found. She had found her family again, she had finally been reunited with her grandmother. Despite the aching feeling in her chest she put a smile on her face and  rejoiced with her Nana. 

She sat on the bed in the room her grandmother showed her to. She had already changed out of her dress and into a new nightgown. She looked at a picture of her, and her sisters. It was a picture her father took of them one day when they had gone to the beach. They looked so happy, so innocent. Never knowing what was eventually to come. “I’m so sorry Olga, I’m sorry I couldn’t keep your promise.” She sighed. 

Just then her grandmother walked in with a box in her hands. “Are you feeling better?” Her grandmother asked. 

She nodded yes as the older woman sat down on the bed next to her. “I so happy to finally be here with you. I’ve missed you so much, Nana.” 

“I’ve missed you too Anastasia.” The woman opened the box and pulling the contents out. “I saved these for you, they’re just some keepsake things I thought you would like.” 

Anastasia looked through the box, there were more photographs of her and her family. She dug through the box pulling out a small round object. “What is this?” She asked. 

“It’s a pocket watch, it was your grandfather’s. You never met him, I loved him very much.” Anastasia examined the pocket watch in her hands. Feeling the smooth surface of the face of the clock. The outside has a simple embossed design on the top. It reminded her of her music box. “Why don’t you keep the watch” her grandmother insisted.

Anastasia got up from the bed and walked over to the dresser. She picked up her music box and took it over to her grandmother. “Do you remember the last times we saw each other? You were leaving for Paris, you gave me this music box.” She tweeted the knob to open the box. Their lullaby began to play. Tears rolled down both women’s cheeks as they sang their song together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im just crying now ='(


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a few chapters left!

The next morning Dmitry woke up with a pounding in his head and a ringing in his ears. Turns out the ringing was the ringing of the telephone. He slumped his way out of bed towards the living area of the hotel room. Of course, the telephone was located on the desk on the other side of the room. He got to the phone just before it stopped ringing. 

“Hello?” He answered.

“Young man, This is the Countess Lily Malevsky-Malevitch, you are needed at her majesty's residence at 10:00 am sharp. Please be dressed appropriately.” The woman over the phone commanded. She didn’t even give Dmitry time to answer her. 

He had no idea why he was being summoned, probably being sent to his death. Knock up the only remaining princess and what are your consequences, death by hanging? Send him to the guillotine as the English do? Or worse exiled back to Russia. He’d rather have his head chopped off than go back to that place. To make matters worse he was supposed to dress up in one of the suits Vlad made him buy. To his discomfort, Vlad had his worn-out street rat clothes thrown out before they even left the shop. 

He arrived at the Dowager’s Mansion promptly at 10:00 am. He didn’t dare be late, it would only make matters worse. He was called into the study, there was a suitcase laying on the desk, but the room was empty. He could feel his stomach in his throat.  _ Why should I worry _ , he thought,  _ worrying is not like me.  _

The Dowager walked into the room standing tall, no longer needing the help of her cane. Dmitry bowed out of respect, after working in the Palace for so long it was engraved into his memory to bow. She walked over to the desk and opened the suitcase. The entire case was filled with rubles.

“Your reward young man, for bringing my granddaughter back to me.” She gestures towards the pile of money. 

“Thank you, your highness, but I’m afraid I cannot accept your reward.” He sighed. 

“What do you mean you cannot accept the reward, you brought my Anastasia home. You deserve the reward.” She attested. 

“Thank you, your grace, but I do not want the reward.” He admitted.

“What do you want then?” She questioned. She knew how he felt about her granddaughter, but she also knew how stubborn her granddaughter was.

“I’m afraid nothing you can give.” He knew he didn’t deserve her granddaughter. He had already done so much damage, taking the money would only make things worse.

“Why the change of mind?”

“It’s more a change of heart. I know I’m not worthy of any reward. She deserves the world, I can’t give them that. It’s better if I go.” Without saying anything else he turned and walked out of the study. He stopped for a moment in the foyer, he knew this was the last time he would ever be near her. He took a deep breath and opened the door, once he was outside he closed it, sealing any hope he ever had of being with the one person he loved. 

 

  


 

Anastasia stood at the top of the stairs looking down, she had heard someone come into the house. She stood there waiting to see who it was. She had a feeling she knew, she knew it was him. Why else was the maid trying to distract her by showing her pictures of her family? She didn’t want to look at pictures, she knew what they looked like, she took most of the pictures anyways. Besides the pictures made her sad, they reminded her of the family she once had, they also reminded her of the promises she broke. She promised her sisters she wouldn’t let a man destroy her, now look at her. There she stood heartbroken, pregnant, and miserable. She didn’t know if she was mad at herself or Dmitry for everything. 

Suddenly the door to the study opened. She watched him as he exited. It made her sick to her stomach to see him, knowing full well he had used her. She was nothing but a pawn in a scheme of his, he wanted money and was willing to break her heart to get it. She watched as he disappeared behind the door forever. The second he was gone she ran to her bedroom slamming the door, running to the toilet as fast as she could. Thankful her morning sickness wasn’t nearly as bad as it was on the boat. 

As soon as she stood from kneeling near the toilet, there was a knock at the door. “Come in.” She called walking back into the room. 

He grandmother walked in with a smile on her face. “Good morning darling, you look a little pale. Are you feeling alright?” Her grandmother asked as she moved closer over to her. 

“I’m fine, just a bit overwhelmed is all. I know we have a lot today.” She lied.

“Don’t worry dear, everything is going to be ok.” Her grandmother said pulling her into a hug. 

 

  


 

Anastasia stood in the middle of her room, the maid had just finished helping her do her hair and makeup, and was now helping her get into her beautiful new dress. She winced in pain as the maid pulled the corset of the dress a little too tight.

“She still needed to be able to breathe.” Lily scolded the maid. She loosened the corset, then zipped up the dress. “That will be all dear, I can finish helping her from here,” Lily said dismissing the maid. 

“Your Highness, your highness,” Lily called, but Anastasia was lots in her thoughts again. “Princess Anastasia.” 

“What?” She asked finally breaking away from her own mind. 

“Are you sure you’re feeling alright dear?” Lily asked. 

“Yes, I’m fine.” Anastasia tried to sound convincing. Lily knew she was lying. 

“Does he know about the baby?” She questioned, gesturing towards her stomach. The amount of fabric and corset of the ball gown helped to hide her growing bump. 

“Yes,” Anastasia admitted. She had a look of pain and disappointment on her face. “It doesn’t matter now, because he left us. He doesn’t want us.” A tear rolled down her cheek as she realized she was alone in this.

“Don’t cry darling, everything is going to be ok.” Lily comforted.

“How could I be so foolish? How did I let myself get into this mess? I let myself believe that he loved me, that he wanted to spend his life with me. He’s a servant, all he wanted was the money, and now look at me I’m pregnant with a conman’s bastard child. I’ve brought shame to this family as if people didn’t already assume the worst about us. How could I be so stupid Lily?” She didn’t understand how she had let things get this far.

“You’re not stupid darling, you fell in love.” Lily reached out to wipe the tears away from Anastasia’s face.

“Isn’t that just the same thing?” The girl questioned.

“I suppose your right dear,” Lily admitted. “You know you will have to tell your grandmother about the baby.”

Anastasia turned to Lily, a look of fear on her face. “She’s going to hate me.” She whispered.

“She could never hate you, she loves you, and she will do anything for you. You are her favorite. Now one more thing.” Lily walked over to the dressing table, picking the tiara up, she turned to the princess, and carefully placed it upon her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Lily and Anastasia together! Their relationship is so great!


	20. Chapter 20

Anastasia stood in the grand hall with her grandmother, they had just finished taking pictures for the press. The press was already having a field day with this story.  _ The lost princess had been found _ .  _ How did she survive the massacre?  _ Nastya was thankful her ball gown covered her bump, she didn’t even what to know what the press would print about her once they found out. 

Nana turned to Anastasia and smiled. “My darling granddaughter, you have made me so happy. Now, where is your young man?” She questioned her granddaughter. 

“He’s not my young man.” Anastasia protested. 

“If it’s not plain to you that he loves you-”

“He’s not my young man Nana!” She snapped. 

“When he refused my reward for finding you I thought ‘Anastasia has found herself another kind of prince, one of character, not birth.” Her grandmother explained. 

“Dmitry refused the reward?” She was stunned, she figured he was here this morning to claim his money and leave them both behind. 

“You are Anastasia, he said that was his reward.” She walked over to her granddaughter taking her hands in her own. “I know he made a mistake, people make mistakes, they have been for centuries. Don’t let your own pride keep you from happiness. Every child deserves to grow up with both their mother and father.” Her Nana eyed her knowingly. 

Nastya looked at her in surprise with eyes wide open. “How do you know?”

“You’ve been glowing since the moment I laid eyes on you, and when you accused him of leaving “us” I knew you weren’t talking about me.”

Anastasia fought back tears, “I’m so sorry Nana, please don’t hate me for this.”

“I could never hate you, I was disappointed at first, but I know all too well what it’s like to be a young mother, it’s a scary thing bringing a child into the world. I know you are going to be a fantastic mother.” She pulled Anastasia into a hug. Pulling away she added. “You have made this the happiest day of my life Anastasia, make sure it will be yours as well Nastya.” 

 

  


 

Anastasia ran to her grandfather’s bridge where Dmitry had proposed to her it felt like that moment was weeks ago, yet it had only been a few days. There he was looking over the railing watching the boats along the water. He was still dressed in the suit he had on this morning, with his suitcase on the ground next to him.

 

He heard footsteps behind him and turned to look. There she was, dresses in a beautiful red ball gown. The tiara in her hair was more exquisite than any tiara she had ever worn. It pained him to see her in her rightful place. “If you ever see me at a ball again, don’t wave, don’t smile. I don’t want to be in love with someone I can’t have for the rest of my life.” He picked up his suitcase, turned, and bowed to her. “Goodbye, your majesty.” 

No, she thought. He couldn't leave her, he couldn’t leave them, not again. Even though her own stubbornness didn’t want to admit it, she needed him, she wanted him in her life, In their lives. She knew he had to stop him. “I told you I always dreamed my first kiss would be in Paris with a handsome prince, but now I dream of marrying the prince that gave me my first kiss and raising our child together.” 

He shook his head. “I’m not your prince Nastya. You deserve better than me, you both do.” 

“The Grand Duchess Anastasia Romanov would beg to disagree!.” She ran up to him yanking the suitcase out of his hand and throwing it on the ground, climbing on top of it so she was at eye level with him. “Dima!” She placed her hand on either side of his face and kissed him forcefully. She smiled into the kiss when he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in closer. 

He pulled away from her smiling and carefully lifted her off the suitcase. She giggled as he spun her around. “Dima put me down.” She laughed. 

“I’m sorry for everything, I know I’ve caused you so much pain. Is there any way you could ever forgive me?” He pleaded. 

“Of course I forgive you Dima. I mean I didn’t at first, but I realized you were just trying to protect me, you did everything you could to get me home safely. Thank you, Dima.” She looked up at him lovingly, just as she did the first night they met.

He cupped her face and gently kissed her on the lips. 

“I know this doesn’t make up for everything you’ve done for me,” She said pulling out a small object from the top of her corset. “I know it will never replace your father’s watch, but it was my grandfather’s and I want you to have it.” She added as she handed him the pocket watch. 

He looked at her curiously. “But, how did you know I sold my watch?

“I know how much that watch meant to you, you never took it off, and when you met me at the train station in Perm you weren’t wearing it. It wasn’t until last night when I saw my grandfather's watch, did I realize all that you sacrificed for me. You were willing to give up the one thing that reminded you of your father. I don’t think I could ever repay you for that.” 

“Nastya.” He sighed. “You don’t have to repay me for anything. Having you in my life is the only thing I will ever need.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the love I have received from this fic! This is my first fic and it makes me so happy that so many people love this musical as much as I do. We are almost to the end guy! Thank you for staying with me!


	21. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys! The final chapter! Thank you so much for reading this story I'm so happy so many of you have enjoyed it! I hope you enjoy this last little installment and Happy reading!

                                                                        

 

 

A few days after that day on the bridge Anastasia and Dmitry were married. The wedding was small and intimate, just the way they wanted. It took place at her grandmother's and the only people there were Vlad, Lily, and of course Nana. Nastya looked absolutely radiant in her white dress, it was simple and long with white lace.

After the wedding, Nana surprised the newlyweds with a beautiful townhouse that was all theirs. It wasn’t far from her house and in walking distance to the bridge. It was perfect for their soon to be family of three. Dmitry was still determined to support his family without having to totally rely on her grandmother’s money. He was able to find a job working in a bakery he only worked a few hours during the day, mostly while Nastya visited her grandmother.

Dmitry thought Anastasia was stubborn and fiery tempered already, adding pregnancy hormones didn’t help. One minute they would be laughing and joking like always, the next minute she was yelling at him for teasing her. She was still just as independent as ever, never wanting help. She never wanted to ask Dmitry for help, even when her belly became so big she could no longer reach dishes on the second shelf. She still missed her family a lot, especially her sisters. There were moments where something as simple as the snowfall in the winter would remind her of them. Dmitry would hold her close while she cried, it helped when they shared stories about her siblings.

Even through all the ups and downs their new life brought them, their love for each other was as strong as ever. Every night Nastya would curl up next to Dmitry, resting her head on his chest, the sound of his heartbeat always calmed her before sleeping. Knowing he was there with her helped to ease her mind from the nightmares. They would spend their nights talking about the baby and their soon to be family. Anastasia wanted a little boy that looked just like Dmitry, he however, wanted a little girl just like her, with a little less attitude, but just as independent and strong. Every night before they would go to sleep Anastasia would sing her lullaby, she said it helped soothe the baby before bed.  

One morning Dmitry decided to let Nastya sleep in and get started on breakfast. She hadn’t been sleeping well, it was late in her pregnancy and her nightmares were coming back. He knew she needed all the rest she could get and he didn’t want to disturb her.

He was downstairs in the kitchen when he heard her call out for him. He sprinted up the stairs as fast as he could. When he got to the room she was sitting up in bed doubled over in pain. “Dima!” She cried. He ran to her kneeling beside the bed. He grabbed her hand and gently rubbed her back “I think you need to call the midwife, it’s time.”

He started to stand up and move towards the door, “Wait.” She called grabbing his hand once again and squeezing it through the pain. Once the pain was gone she looked up to him. “I’m scared.” There was a tinge of panic in her voice.

He sat down in the bed next to her taking her hands in his. “Hey, don’t be scared. Everything is going to be ok.” He soothed kissing her forehead. He lifted her chin with his finger so her eyes would meet his. “We’re having a baby!” He smiled.

She laughed a little smiling back at him as she echoed, “We’re having a baby!”

He kissed her quickly on the lips before running down to the telephone to call the midwife as well as Lily and her grandmother. Dmitry stayed with Nastya in bed, holding her, until the midwife arrived kicking him out of the room.

 

 

It had been almost ten hours and there was still no baby. Dmitry was an absolute wreck, he wished he could help Anastasia through this. It killed him knowing there was nothing he could do but pace and stew and wait till the baby arrived. Vlad tried to comfort him several times telling him everything was going to be alright. It definitely didn’t help his nerves when what seemed like every thirty minutes Lily was running down the stairs to the kitchen then back up without saying a word. Waiting scared him as Nastya’s screams were getting louder. He paced back and forth in the living room so much Vlad joked he was going to wear a hole in the ground.

“You know I’m not surprised this little one is taking so long to arrive, with parents as stubborn as the two of you, that baby is going to wait till they are ready,” Vlad commented. Dmitry didn’t find his comment funny it just stressed him out even more.

Soon an echo overtook Anastasia’s screams and filled the small house, it was the sound of a baby’s cry. Dmitry turned to look at Vlad, eyes wide open. Vlad smiled at him as he walked over and pulled him into a hug.

A few minutes later Lily exited the bedroom and walked downstairs. “Dmitry, would you like to meet your daughter?” She beamed.

“I..I have a daughter?” Dmitry stumbled on his words. He couldn’t believe it, he was officially a father, and his little girl was waiting to meet him.

Vlad walked up to Dmitry and patted him on the back. “Go on son.”

Dmitry entered the room slowly, Anastasia was sitting up in the bed cradling their newborn child. Her grandmother smiled at him as she left the room to the new parents. He walked over and sat down on the bed next to her, kissing her forehead still slightly damp from sweat. “She has your eyes.” He whispered.

“Yes, but she has your dark hair and your adorable nose.” She laughed as she pulled the baby’s blanket back revealing her chocolate brown curls. “Do you want to hold her?” She asked her husband.

“Ok.” He said apprehensively, Dmitry was nervous he never actually held a baby before. Anastasia turned to hand him the little girl, carefully she placed the baby in his arm instructing him how to hold her. He looked at his daughter in amazement, she was beautiful, she looked exactly like her mother only with dark hair like him. He never knew he could feel so excited yet so scared at the same time. They were suddenly responsible for this little person, he was protective of Nastya and he already knew he would do whatever it takes to protect this little girl too.

He sat down on the bed next to Nastya. “What should we name her?” He questioned.

She sat for a moment and thought. “Nicollette, after my father,  her name will be Nicollette Dmitrievna Sudayev.

He looked down at his daughter in his arms and smiled. “It’s perfect, just like our family.”

 

 

Dmitry sat in the rocking chair on the corner of their bedroom, cradling his newborn daughter in his arms. He looked over at Nastya asleep on their bed, she was tired and sore from labor. He hadn’t been able to put the little girl down since Anastasia went to sleep, honestly, he was scared to put her down. She was so small and helpless, how was he supposed to protect her. Her blue eyes sparkled just like her mother’s. He hummed softly as the baby’s stared back at him.

“You know, my father wasn’t around growing up, neither was my mother, but things are going to be different for you. I promise that no matter what your mama and I will always be here to love you and protect you. Your mama is the bravest, strongest person I know, and I love her more than anything in the world. Well, maybe except for you.” He slowly rocked the baby as she began to fuss. “Shh, it’s ok. She tells me every day that I’m the one that saved her life, but really she saved mine. Without her, I wouldn’t have known what it was like to be loved by someone, and without her, I wouldn’t have you. I might have brought her back to life, but she gave me a life with living.”

Dmitry smiled as the baby girl fell asleep in his arms. He carefully placed her in her bassinet, with a beautiful mobile of stars hanging above. Then gently laid down in bed next to his sleeping wife. Kitchen boy and princess get their wish, and the fairy tale comes true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love a happy ending! Thank you again for all the hits, kudos, comments, bookmarks, and love. I have enjoyed writing this story and absolutely love Anastasia. I loved writing this story and if tall are interested I would love to do some one shots of flashbacks or cute moments of Dimya I didn't get to include, just let me know! Thank you again for reading!


End file.
